Daughter of the Moon
by The Dark Is My Domain
Summary: Princess Luna has wanted to know somthing since returning from her 1000 year banishment and the only pony who has the answer to what she seeks is her sister Princess Celestia
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any My Little Pony, if i did i would not be writing fanfic

* * *

Princess Luna had lots of questions some more important than others but one was the most important and she needed answers, and she knew only one pony who could answer them for her, her sister Princess Celestia. But at that time Luna had only just risen the moon, the first time in many countless years and Luna knew her sister would be somewhere in the castle but were she could only guess. Luna had travelled the castle halls looking for her sister wanting to desperately get the answer she wanted, first Luna looked into the food hall, but found nothing but empty cups of tea, she then tried the royal garden but still nothing, the a though came to her, "her room" Luna said aloud quickly turning and then running through the garden and then the halls of the castle making pony's in her path jump out of the way of the fast princess.

After running Luna eventually got to her sisters bed chambers, she was about to open the door when she had second thoughts, but after deciding that she needed to know she entered opening the doors with her magic.

Celestia was reading a letter from her personal student Twilight when her bedroom doors opened. Celestia moved the letter into her bedside draw which her magic and watched as Luna her younger sister walked into her bedroom, instantly she could tell Luna was troubled and a part of her knew why. As Luna walked in she could see her older sister sitting in her bed looking at her, Luna expected her sister to have her normal warm smile but Luna saw that her sister knew what she wanted to ask.

"Good evening sister" Celestia spoke first sitting up within her bed "why are you upset" Celestia said seeing the sadness and uneasiness with in her sister's eyes.

"Sister…err…I…I need… to know something" Luna said to her sister looking at the floor nervously

"Oh course Luna what do you need to know" Celestia asked her younger sister but knowing deep inside her what her sister was going to ask

Luna looked into her sisters eyes and asked "I…I need to know what happened to…her… I want to know what happened to her after you banished Nightmare Moon to the moon… I need to know".

Celestia took a deep sigh as she hung her head and then looked into her sister's eyes "Luna… I took care of her, just like you asked…forgive me sister" Celestia said dropping her head splitting herself from the gaze of her younger sister. "I wanted the young filly to have a new life…one away from the pain of your banishment to the moon…I…I wanted her to forget everything… to live a normal life, please forgive me sister" Celestia said tears dripping down her face and on to the bed.

Luna was shocked, her sister never cried around her but here she was crying right in front of her. Luna knew she would have done the same thing if their roles were reveres, Luna walked up to her crying big sister jumped on the bed and put her hooves around Celestia's neck and hugged her "I forgive you sister" Luna spoke gently into her sisters ears "I forgive you".

When slowly Celestia stopped crying Luna pulled away from their hug and looked directly into Celestia's eyes and smiled giving her older sister a smile that she had always given her when she felt upset. Then Celestia began to speak "When you went to the moon I took care of her…first I wiped her mind making sure she would not remember the horrors of our battle…then I hid her…I hid her with a small nearby loving unicorn family… and then I watched her grow up never knowing her birth right"

Luna listened to what her sister had to say, but as Luna listened she only one question left to ask "sister" Luna spoke "could I see her again please".

Celestia was caught up between two fires at that point; she did not want to hurt either of them as they were very special to her. Celestia knew she had no choice as she knew if Luna saw her now the little pony would be distraught but it would make her sister happy, but she also knew that if she denied her sister then it would make the her very miserable again and she knew Luna would never let it drop, Luna would find it out on her own in time. Eventually Celestia knew what she had to do. "Very well but not at the moment, I need time to prepare things"

"I understand sister thank you" Luna said again hugging her older sister making Celestia smile, "oh I'm sorry you want your sleep, I'll just leave" Luna said as she pulled back from the hug moving to the door "goodnight sister" Luna said happily

Celestia said a final good night to her sister, she knew Luna was much happier, but she knew doing what Luna wanted was going to be hard but she knew it would only hurt them both is she delayed it. With a deep sigh Celestia magically grabbed a piece of parchment and an ink quill soon Celestia started writing with her magic. After minutes of writing Celestia double checked to make sure every detail was perfect. Celestia read the letter again and again, the first line of her letter read "dear Twilight Sparkle" Celestia then used her magic to send the single letter. After she had sent the letter she knew there was no going back Celestia then decided to get some sleep, as she slept she had a dreamless night.

Meanwhile Luna was happily wondering though Canterlot smiling as happy as anypony could be "I'm going to see her again… Celestia is going to let me see her again" Luna thought joyfully "after a thousand years I can finally see her again…my daughter". All night Luna thought all about her daughter, "Did she have the same name? Where did she live? Was she ok" all though the night Luna could only think of questions she needed to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own My Little Pony

Enjoy

* * *

"Oh no I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late" Twilight screamed running around the library which was recently now her home, "where is it?" Twilight screamed looking for her notes on friendship. While Twilight franticly looked around the library Spike her assistant baby dragon just sat on a nearby chair listening and amusing himself to Twilight's rants.

"Twilight calm down I'm sure the princess just wants to make sure you're settling in aright" Spike said in a calm manner

"oh Spike this is something much, much more, Princess Celestia does not send letters in the middle of the night for no reason and the urgency in her letter means she wants a full report on my findings of friendship" Twilight told Spike "oh no where are they… if I don't find them in time princess Celestia will banish me into the Everfree forest… no she will imprison me in Canterlot pony dungeon …no even worse she will banish me and imprison me in the place I'm banished to" Twilight panicked

"I'm sure the Princess won't do that, besides your notes are already in your bag" Spike told the panicking Twilight

"What, since when?" Twilight shouted running to her bag checking it finding all her notes inside "Spike why didn't you tell these were in here"

"Well its funny seeing you panic for nothing" Spike laughed

Twilight just sighed as she lifted her saddle bag and put it on herself using her magic "Well you know I won't be back for some time so you will have to look after the place while I'm gone ok" Twilight said walking to the door with Spike

"Don't, worry Twilight I'll handle anything" Spike said reassuring Twilight "you better go otherwise you'll be late"

"Oh no I'm going to be late" Twilight screamed before running off in the direction of the Ponyville train while getting a final laugh from Spike as she ran away, but as Spike turned back inside the library his laugh soon turned back on him as the library books were everywhere from when Twilight was looking for her notes. Taking a few minutes of grumbling Spike slowly started to clean up the mess.

While Twilight ran to the train she ran into Pinkie Pie who decided to run with her, but in Pinkie's terms run meaning hop next to Twilight as she ran. "Morning Twilight" Pinkie said in her normal enthusiastic way "what you doing?"

"Oh Pinkie princess Celestia has summoned me to Canterlot immediately and I'm running to the train otherwise I'll be late" Twilight explained to Pinkie

"Can I come" Pinkie ecstatically asked "I'll love to meet the princess again and try out all the wonderful frosting on all the royal cakes and have a wonderful party there"

"Sorry Pinkie but the Princess has asked me to come alone, but I'll be back later today" Twilight explained to a disappointed Pinkie Pie

"Oki Doki Loki see you later Twilight" Pinkie said cheering straight up again, Pinkie then stopped hopping and then waved goodbye to Twilight.

Eventually Twilight got to the Ponyville train without any more interruptions or random Pinkie Pie stuff; she quickly paid for a train ticket straight to Canterlot and quickly sat down on a seat. On the journey Twilight could only guess what Princess Celestia her personal mentor wanted, Twilight hoped it was something to do with her studies of friendship and nothing else. While on thought she wondered how Princess Luna was fitting in from her 1000 year banishment, Twilight never really spoke to her after she and her new friends destroyed Nightmare Moon. While on the train ride Twilight decided to look though her notes and remember every single detail about friendship she knew about, and hoped that would be enough to make her mentor Princess Celestia happy.

When the train stopped in Canterlot train station Twilight quickly packed up her notes and placed them into her saddle bag and quickly left the train. Twilight then walked to the castle, as she walked she noticed lots of pony's outside the castle gates wondering what was going on Twilight walked to a Pegasus guard which was nearby wearing the traditional Celestia guards amour and asked him what everypony was doing.

"Err excuse me but what is going on" Twilight asked the guard

"Oh, I thought everypony knows you must be out of town or something" the Pegasus replied to Twilight

"Well I used to live here but I moved away, I came back because Princess Celestia sent me a letter" Twilight told the Pegasus

"well as you should know the grand galloping gala is only a couple of months away and many ponies are already getting tickets and preparing for it" the Pegasus said "and because everypony wants to be there, it makes getting tickets hard and sometimes things get out of control, so the Princess asked us guards to keep check on everypony to make sure there's no trouble…so what was your name again miss?" the Pegasus asked

"Oh sorry, my names Twilight Sparkle and the Princess asked me to come see her today" Twilight explained

"right, yes Princess Celestia said you would be coming and asked us to take you to her, but because of the well ticket problem we can't as were overly busy at the moment" the Pegasus told Twilight

"Oh so do I have to wait here or something" Twilight asked

"No but since you have been here before you know the way right" the Pegasus asked

"Ok then, do you know where the Princess is at the moment" Twilight asked the guard one last time

"Yes she's in the throne room at the moment talking to pony dignitary's" the Pegasus told Twilight

"Ok, thank you" Twilight said running past the guard to the throne room leaving without any more interruptions from ether her curiosity or any other pony.

While on the way to the throne room Twilight passed the royal kitchens and she passed she heard a great commotion inside, which she stopped to look at though the doors, Twilight watched two pony's one a grey Pegasus with a bubbles cutie mark and one a brown earth pony with a hour glass cutie mark. Twilight watched as both ponies were eating the muffins much to the dismay of the kitchen staff. Twilight was about to ask what was going on when she saw the brown earth pony pull out a piece of paper and showed it to the kitchen staff "it's alright were the muffin inspectors the Doctor and assistant see" the brown earth pony said with a muffin in his hoof and the paper in the other. Twilight just shook her head and decided to move on scolding herself along the way for already being late and getting distracted by every single little thing.

"No more distractions" Twilight said to herself as she ran to the throne room. When Twilight got to the throne room she could see lots of rich wealthy ponies around the room some talking to each other and other ponies were talking to Princess Celestia. As Twilight walked through the room she saw that Princess Celestia looked bored and then a though hit her "was Celestia going to make her do a report of friendship in front of everypony was she" Twilight started to panic a little, but before she could walk back out Princess Celestia noticed her.

"Ah Twilight you're here" Celestia spoke getting off the throne to greet her favourite student. "It's a good thing I told the guards to let you in otherwise you might be even later"

"Sorry Princess" Twilight apologised

"don't be" Celestia said to Twilight smiling at her making Twilight feel a whole lot better, "ok everypony, may I get your attention" Celestia spoke to the entire room which everypony obeyed and looked at the Princess

Twilight sank to the floor "is… is she really going to make me do my report in front of everypony" Twilight thought as she sank even deeper to the floor trying to hide.

Celestia then spoke to the entire pony crowd as soon as she got everyponies attention "ok everypony take a recess and we will continue later" everypony listened to Princess Celestia and slowly began to leave as they left Twilight relaxed a bit raising off the floor to stand next to her mentor Princess Celestia.

Once everypony had left leaving Twilight and Princess Celestia along, Twilight spoke first "sorry for interrupting your meeting"

"Don't be Twilight, any longer with those pony's and I would have ran out the room screaming" Celestia said making Twilight giggle

"So do you want me to give you all my friendship reports now Princess" Twilight asked

"What do you mean" Celestia asked confused

"Didn't you want me here to do a report on my findings of friendship" Twilight said

"Oh no Twilight I want you to come here for something else, something much more important" Celestia spoke to Twilight "come with me" Celestia said walking out the room.

"Where are we going" Twilight asked

"To see my sister, you remember my sister Luna right"

"Oh yes of course, but we did not really speak to each other last time we met" Twilight explained

Soon Celestia lead Twilight down corridors which she herself had never travelled down, and soon both pony's reached a door with symbols of the moon on each door. "This Twilight is my sister's room" Celestia said opening the door with one of her hooves for Twilight. As Twilight walked she looked to find the room was bare but with only a king's size bed and a wooden dresser with a large mirror. Twilight saw a balcony with dark blue cartons on either side of the balcony opening. Twilight then spotted Luna on the bed reading a book.

Once Luna heard the door opening and saw somepony come in she read to the end of the page in her book about modern Equestrian history, left the book open and walked off the bed and sitting down in front of the pony that had come in. Luna then noticed her sister walk behind the other pony and watched as Celestia moved next to her and sat down next to her looking at the other pony.

Twilight watched as Celestia sat next to her sister and soon both Princesses were looking at her, Twilight was about to ask what was going on when Celestia spoke first. "Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student, understand this, everything that is said in this room must not be told or said anywhere else understand" Celestia said with a very serious tone which made Twilight uneasy

"Ok I won't say anything, I promise" Twilight told the two Princesses knowing whatever she was about to learn must be very secret

"Good, but first whatever I say is a secret that only myself and Luna knows you will not find any information about this within any history book or within any ancient text" Celestia told Twilight "do you understand that me and Luna are immortal and can live very long life's"

"Of course, it's written in every history book and is common pony knowledge" Twilight answered

"This is also the reason why I have had no children of my own, as the immortality will pass into the child and they will also live as long as we live" Celestia said to Twilight "of course everypony already knows this, but what they won't know is how we found out this information"

"What are you saying Princess" Twilight asked

"Remember when I told you Twilight about Luna being banished to the moon because of Nightmare Moon for one 1000 years" Celestia asked Twilight

"Yes I remember"

"Well before Nightmare Moon took over Luna she…well…how to put this"

"I had a daughter" Luna spoke up to which Twilight's jaw dropped

"You…you had a"

"Daughter, yes I did" Luna finished Twilight's sentence

"But I don't understand, if Princess Luna had a daughter why isn't she here why is she a secret" Twilight questioned both the Princesses

"Twilight before Luna was banished to the moon she asked me to look after her daughter for her, and I could not take her as my own as pony's knew I did not have any filly's and any and all pony's would be in uproar about it if they found out my sister had a daughter, and Luna's child would have been in danger" Celestia told Twilight "so in order to protect Luna's filly I erased any reference of her in all and every book that held her name and identity"

"So what happened to Princesses Luna's daughter after that" Twilight asked understanding now why her mentor wanted to keep this talk as a secret

"I erased her memory to protect her; I also removed her wings so that no one could see that she was a daughter of my sister or in any relationship to us" Celestia explained to Twilight "and to make sure that she was safe and properly looked after I sent her to a family to be looked after…I then made sure that that family would make sure the young filly was safe and I kept look out encase of danger and discovery"

Twilight then got confused "but if she was immortal wouldn't she be discovered eventually" Twilight asked

"Yes…but in order to remain the secrecy I made sure that the young filly never left they city borders and made sure that the parents of the young filly would send the filly to the school of gifted Unicorns, there I would look after the filly and then when the time was right start the process again by erasing the filly's mind and sending her to another family" Celestia said

"But that's horrible did the filly have any say in this" Twilight spoke out

"Of course she did, but before I erased the filly's mind I told her who she was and what had to happen in order to keep her safe and each and every time she agreed" Celestia said "and each and every time I did this the filly would then become my personal student each and every time" when Celestia said this Luna's head picked up and she looked at her sister and then at Twilight

Twilight noticed the look of Luna but did not make the connection "so what does this have to do with me" Twilight asked

"Because Twilight" Celestia said lowering her head "you are… my sister's…daughter"


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I did it, sorry for the long wait, had lots of things to do, you know passing final exams and stuff, but i have lots of free time to write it up now so, I hope you like this chapter *Smile*

* * *

Twilight was in shock, so much shock that she could not even speak or react to anything her mentor Princess Celestia had told her. Twilight's mind just could not process the information "this… this has got to be a… a joke" she thought getting ready for Pinkie Pie to jump out of a plant pot and start laughing, but that never came.

Celestia as if reading Twilight's mind spoke "Twilight… this is not a joke, you are in all serious, Luna's daughter… a true Princess of Equestria" Luna could only watch with just as much shock as Twilight, as her sister told her and Twilight the long lost truth.

Celestia dropped her head "I'm sorry Twilight, I should have told you both when you and your friends destroyed Nightmare Moon and freed Luna… but I couldn't… I just couldn't do it, I'm so sorry Twilight, please forgive me" Celestia said with a tear slowly dripping from her face on to the floor.

"Sister, please don't cry" Luna spoke moving closer to her big sister trying to comfort her "I forgive you for not saying anything strait away, I would have done the same" while Luna comforted her sister she glanced back at Twilight her…daughter, as Luna looked into Twilight's face she could see tears welling up within her. "Twilight…" Luna could only speak before Twilight bolted out the door as fast as her legs would move.

Luna was about to go after her daughter when her sister Celestia stopped her, "stop she… needs time" Celestia said with a very sad voice using her hoof to stop Luna

"Will she be ok?" Luna asked her sister filled with concern

"Yes she… will be fine but her heart is broken, it will take time to heal" Celestia said with her voice filled with sadness while standing up and moving to the open doors

"Are you ok Celestia" Luna said making her sister Celestia stop

"This is always the hardest part to bear, and I fear I have lost my dear friend and my dearest student… forever" Celestia said slowly walking out the room. Luna could only watch as tears dropped from Celestia's face before she walked away leaving Luna completely alone in her bare room.

After some time alone, Luna had begun pacing within her room walking from wall to wall wondering what to do, her sister Celestia and her daughter Twilight were both heartbroken. Quickly Luna became very impatient she wanted to see her daughter, talk to her, calm her broken heart "that's it I'm seeing her, and no pony can stop me" Luna thought running to the only dresser opening a drawer to get a simple brown saddle bag. Luna took off her crown and Jewellery which made her easily recognisable anywhere, then Luna started to cast a simple magic spell which she had memorised from long ago, and casted it upon herself. Luna's spell was just a simple Illusion spell, to make her appear different and blend in any town. Looking into the mirror Luna could see her new self, her mane stopped glowing and was now a solid short light blue along with her tail, Luna's Cutie mark was now just the full moon, and Luna also managed to get her wings to disappear making her appear to be just a normal Unicorn.

After a couple of hours preparing, Luna made sure that she did not look like her normal self, once happy with her own work she smiled. Luna wanted to blend in without any pony knowing it was her, as Luna knew a lot of pony's were still convinced that she was still Nightmare Moon, and she did not want pony's running around screaming in terror and possibly making Twilight run away again if she ever got near.

Luna was about to leave when she remembered something turning around Luna opened the bottom draw of the drawer Luna then slowly pulled out one last significant sentimental item, a small wooden music box which was the size of a small pocket watch; Luna opened it and watched as two small wooden ponies' circled around each other while the box played a sweet hypnotic lullaby. As Luna listened a small tear fell from her eye which she wiped with her hooves before closing the box and placing it within the saddle bag along with her things, Luna then quickly lifted the saddle bag and placed it on herself using her magic, then making sure everything was ready Luna quickly but quietly left making sure her bedroom doors were locked as she left.

As Luna left the castle she hoped no pony saw though her simple disguise which thankfully they did not, no pony even second guessed or bowed down to her out of fear as she walked to the train station to get a simple ticket to Ponyville. Luna waited an hour for the train as the last one just left before she arrived and as she waited she began to wonder if Twilight would hate her for ruining her life, and then her mind began to think of her sister Celestia, "would she be alright" Luna thought thinking that it was probably best that she stayed on moon banished from modern Equestria till the end of time. Luna's pondering was halted by the loud noise from the train, she grabbed her ticket and quickly got onto the train, she continued to think though out the entire train journey wondering if this was the right thing to do.

Meanwhile at Ponyville library Pinkie had set up a surprise celebration party, in honour of her friend Twilight. At the Party Rainbow Dash was talking to many random ponies until she spotted her old friend Ditzy Doo, or as every pony called her Derpy, including herself. Derpy at that time was standing next to the deserts table. "Hi Derpy" Rainbow Dash shouted walking up to her old Pegasus friend.

Derpy soon spotted Rainbow Dash though one of her eyes and turned towards her and shouted enthusiastically back while waving a single hoof "hiya Rainbow Dash"

"it's been a long time Derpy, well since I last saw you anyway… how have you been" Rainbow Dash asked the grey Pegasus

"I've been fantastic, Rainbow Dash, and currently I've been with the Doctor, and I think he hit his head, so I've been looking after him"

"The Doctor, who's the Doctor" Rainbow asked confused

"That's all he says… but his home does go WOOO… WOOO… WOOO" Derpy said shouting when she said "wooo"

Rainbow Dash just looked at Derpy "o…k err I think, Pinkie's calling me… bye" Rainbow Dash said quickly walking away from the strange Pegasus

"Bye Rainbow Dash" Derpy shouted waving her hoof

As Derpy waved a bye to Rainbow Dash a brown earth pony walked up to Derpy and said "it's called the Tardis and it does not go WOOO… and I did not bang my head, well…maybe I did, but it's nothing"

"Ok Doctor" Derpy said unconvinced

"Don't worry about it Ditzy, no harm done… now where is that English muffin" the brown pony said looking across the table for a brown English muffin.

Rainbow dash slowly walked away but before she could get anywhere she bumped face first into Pinkie Pie herself which made her jump into the air.

"Hi Dashie, you called" Pinkie Pie said in her ecstatic normal way

"Pinkie Pie don't do that" Rainbow said quickly getting back on solid ground

"Sorry Dashie"

"Never mind Pinkie, so what's the party for" rainbow asked curious at Pinkie's reason for the party

"Just a celebration for Twilight" Pinkie said grabbing a cupcake as if from nowhere at gobbling it down

"What's the celebration for" rainbow asked

"It's a surprise Dashie" Pinkie said before bouncing off which only made rainbow sigh in the pointless ness of getting information out of Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie just as happy as ever, quickly bounced over to her other super best friends forever, meaning Applejack and Rarity and a scared Fluttershy, who was currently on the ceiling of the Library.

"Hi girls" Pinkie shouted

"Get back, get back" Rarity screamed backing into a corner "this dress was hoof made, and it will stain easily, so get back"

Applejack only shook her head at the silliness of Rarity "so if ya did not want your dress getting all messed up why'd you bring it"

"Because Applejack, this is a celebration for Twilight, and a celebration deserves the best of fashion" Rarity said "just because some ponies don't care what they muck around in does not mean I don't"

This only got another head shaking from Applejack.

"So Pinkie what's this party for anyway, if you don't mind me asking, that is" Fluttershy said coming down from the ceiling

"It's a celebration to Twilight" Pinkie's only answer was

"Yeh we got that bit sugar cube but what's the celebration for" Applejack asked just as Rainbow appeared

"Yeh you've been keeping it a secret, but what for" Rainbow said joining the conversation

"Well you know for Twilight, it's a super-secret celebration party" Pinkie said to which made every pony except Fluttershy moan in annoyance.

Suddenly Pinkie felt weird, well weirder than normal, her whole body was shaking. Pinkie's ear's flopped, her eyes' flicked open and shut, her tails twitched, Pinkie's entire pinkie senses were going off all at once, which immediately caught the attention of her friends.

"You ok sugar cube" Applejack said a bit worried

"Pinkie sense" Pinkie could only get out as she suddenly started to sneeze confetti, then hiccup.

"Pinkie sense" her friends all said at once

"What's going to happen?" Rainbow asked worried at all the signs been shown off by Pinkie

"Don't" _hiccup_ "know" _sneeze_, Pinkie could only make out "something" _hiccup_ "big" _sneeze_ "in library"

"Were in the library" Rarity said then a thought hit her "get back, this dress is not getting ruined" to which only got the blank stares of her friends "what?" she could only ask

"Pinkie's sense is going hay wire and you think it's your dress" Applejack said

"Well Pinkie did say it was big" Rarity's only response was

"No Rarity, big is going to be dangerous, which means we gotta get every pony outa here" Applejack said with worry

"But what about Twilight's party" Pinkie said disappointed, with her pinkie sense melt down stopping

"Sorry Pinkie, that pinkie sense you just got means something big is gona happen, and if it is dangerous then we gotta get every pony outa here… now" Applejack explained to the very disappointed Pinkie

"Oh ok"

"Alright ever pony" Applejack shouted across the room "Pinkie here feels someit, and it may be dangerous, so every pony"

"Run for your lives" Rainbow shouted across the room interrupting Applejack. This made every pony in the room quickly panic and soon every pony was running out the door.

"Rainbow, what in the name of Celestia was that for" Applejack angrily said to Rainbow Dash

"What, if we did it your way the danger would have passed years ago" Rainbow said with a smirk while moving out the door

"Where's Spike" Fluttershy asked the remainder of her friends

"Probably been dragged outside with the crowd" Applejack said "come on let's see if ever pony's fine"

"But what about Twilight she would be back any minute now" Rarity told her friends

"I'll stay" Pinkie said with a determined face

"You sure Pinkie" Applejack said "what if the danger come's while your both here"

"Don't worry about be Applejack, I'll be fine, I've got pinkie sense" Pinkie said smiling

"Ok then good luck sugar cube" Applejack said leaving

After Applejack left Fluttershy and Rarity quickly both said goodbye to their friend pinkie and left, leaving behind Pinkie to face the danger. When they left, Pinkie quickly started to clean up the library from the remnants of the going to be surprise celebration party. Pinkie had faked the Pinkie sense to get every pony to quickly leave, she did want to surprise Twilight, but Pinkie soon got the pinkie signals for, a really upset friend that if a party was to happen would only make things worse signal, and the worse thing was she knew it was something to do with her friend Twilight. Pinkie felt even worse not being able to tell her friends something was wrong with Twilight, but Pinkie knew what was going to happen, she had pinkie promised to deal with this matter in secrete, and she desperately hoped that it would all work out for the better in the end, so that there would be no more hidden secretes from her friends.

Meanwhile Luna was wondering around Ponyville, looking for Twilights home. Luna knew Twilight would go back home in Ponyville, but the problem was, Luna had no idea where Twilights home was and now Luna was lost. Luck would have it; Luna was able to spot lots of pony's running out of a large tree. "Was the whole town in that tree" Luna wondered, walking up to many startled pony's she decided to ask what was going on

"Greetings fellow pony's, I have come from far away and I have entered your town, and I wonder what is every pony doing" Luna asked trying to act like a normal pony

"oh we were in that tree, but in fact it's a library… isn't that wonderful you pony's… building a library in a tree" a brown earth pony, with an hourglass cutie mark said speaking back to Luna "well anyway we were having a party for a purple Unicorn… err what was her name again… Midnight Twinkle, no… that's not it, well anyway I'll be on my way, bye" the brown pony said quickly walking off leaving Luna to herself in a crowd of scared ponies. Suddenly the brown pony shouted back "Twilight Sparkle that was her name… I hope that helps you…" the brown pony shouted before shouting again into the crowd of pony's "come along Ditzy we have Daleks to defeat" to which Luna watched as a grey Pegasus flew out of the crowd holding two brown English muffins in her hooves, fly over to the strange brown earth pony.

Luna not really paying attention after that then started to move though the busy crowd to the library. Once or twice she was stopped by pony's in front of her, who wanted to know who she was, to which she replied "I'm new in this town and my names Shiny moon, and I need to get to the library quickly", Luna said repeatedly to many pony's, hoping for them to move out the way quicker… but some pony's did not move and continued to talk to her, which aggravated her. With quick and repeating apologies, by saying "sorry" over and over many times to any pony Luna pushed past Luna was able to manoeuvre though the crowd of Pony's. Eventually Luna was able to get past many pony's, a baby dragon and a pony with a way to formal dress, to who was holding a chair to keep pony's away from her dress, Luna was able to get to the other side, to which had easy access to the library. Before moving on to the library Luna made a mental note to never go through crowds of pony's ever again, setting eyes on her target Luna ran to the Library, hoping Twilight was still there.

When Luna got to the door of the library, she was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. Luna watched as a pink pony quickly opened the door, grabbed her by her front two hooves and pulled her inside the library, to which she was completely surprised she did not even resist the pull of the pink pony. Once inside Luna was shocked even further by the pink pony, as she locked the door and looked directly at her and said in a very serious tone… "You're late".


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late" the pink pony said seriously to the disguised Luna

"Late?" Luna asked surprised by the question

"Uh huh, later then late actually, but I suppose better late than never" the pink mare said moving face to face with the still disguised Luna

Taking a quick look around the empty library Luna asked the most important question to which she could ask "where's Twilight?"

"She's currently upstairs at the moment… thought she did get past my party by using a teleport spell, but Pinkie knows when pony's get around my surprise parties, especially when it's their surprise party" Pinkie said looking at Luna "and since she teleported to her room to avoid this party, than that must mean that the news did not go well with her, like my stomach and some gone off cupcakes"

"News" Luna asked confused "what news do you mean"

"You know silly filly, the news that's she's your daughter" Pinkie Pie giggled to a now wide eye's disguised Luna

"What in the name of the moon are you on about" Luna said trying to keep the fact Twilight was her daughter secrete just as her sister had asked her to.

"Silly Luna, I knew from the beginning" Pinkie Pie said patting Luna on the head making Luna even more shocked. "And I now know what an icky hoof means, and I had an icky hoof earlier today and once I discovered what it means well I tell you that it means a friend takes news badly and no party can help cheer them up"

"Wait how do you, know I'm Princess Luna" Luna asked looking for flaws in her disguise

"Well for one your cutie mark, sort of gave it away… seriously… a moon, you're the only pony. And that's a lot of ponies by the way. You're the only one with a moon cutie mark, and then the name you gave to all my friends… shiny moon, seriously… it's like you want to get caught and just now you used the saying 'by the moon' that saying has not been said in over a thousand years " Pinkie said giggling

Luna looked at the pony before deciding it probably was best to drop her disguise since the pink mare found out who she was. With a simple piece of magic Luna was able to remove the illusion spell and soon she was standing in front of the pink pony, in her natural form. But one question remained that Luna wanted answering "How do you, know that I'm Twilight's mother" Luna asked narrowing her eyes at the pink pony looking at her suspiciously while pointing a hoof at her.

"Well… err… I was told" Pinkie said nervously

"By whom" Luna said narrowing her eyes at the pink pony

"My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother Surprise Pie" Pinkie told Luna with a smile

"Surprise Pie" Luna said shocked taking a step back from the pony "but that was over a thousand years ago how could she tell you"

"Silly Luna how could she tell me" Pinkie giggled "obviously she couldn't, she told her family who in turn told there family to which ended up telling me" Pinkie said smiling with a toothy grin.

"So you're a descendent of the midday guard" Luna asked getting a nod from the pink pony "but I thought my sister Celestia disbanded them after my transformation into nightmare Moon, just like what she did to the Lunar Guards"

"Well technically she did, she gave the entire family of midday guards a huge sum of bits, which has lasted quite a while. We used the money to hide away and to keep the secret alive so that one day we midday guards will take back our duty to protect Twilight, your daughter" Pinkie said bowing her head to the lunar princess.

"But how did you know Twilight was my daughter" Luna asked Pinkie "my sister Celestia said she wiped out all information regarding about my daughter including her location"

"well that's simple" Pinkie said looking back at the princess "we had a picture of Twilight and some family members kept watch in Canterlot, see my cousin Octavia lives in Canterlot and she was able to watch over her from afar. But then Celestia ordered Twilight to go to Ponyville, and when she arrived, well normally I welcome new ponies in town with my welcome wagon but I could not with her as I was so surprised I even jumped into the air and gasped" Pinkie said with a deep breath

Snapping back to the reason to why Luna had come to Ponyville in the first place Luna quickly asked Pinkie the most important question she knew of "is Twilight still up stairs" she asked moving away from the pink pony and towards the stairs.

"Of course, though she is still a bit upset" Pinkie said which made Luna's head drop

"This is my entire fault, a mother is never supposed to hurt their child, I never should have come back from my banishment, I never should have asked my sister to get me to see her again," Luna said heartbroken with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no that's not true, you're a great mom, well from besides the fact of getting sent to the moon for a thousand years but that's in the past, and Twilight is upset and is all alone up there. And the one thing she need more than friends right now is her mother" Pinkie explained reaching up to place a hoof on Luna's shoulders, hoping to get Luna to cheer up "plus your trying to be a great mom, that's already a sign that you're going to be a great mom, and…" Pinkie was about to continue but Luna stopped her by shoving her hoof into Pinkie's mouth.

"But what if Twilights hates me" Luna said pulling her hoof out of the mare's mouth

"Looney Twilight will never hate any pony, she may be upset now but she needs some pony to help her though this and I believe you're the perfect pony to help Twilight, now get up there and make sure to make Twilight feels like she's the only pony in the world" Pinkie said smiling at Luna

"Your right, Pinkie was it"

"Yep… I'll be here anyway so when you and Twilight become happy again, I'll be here ready to throw a super duper secrete mother and daughter party. Yay I've never thrown a party like that before I wonder what cake I should use and if I should use my party cannon" Pinkie rambled while Luna smiled while shaking her head at the wild antics of the pink pony.

"You know for one crazy pony you sure do make a lot of sense" Luna smiled at Pinkie

"Shoo… now go" Pinkie said shooing Luna up the stairs before returning to cannon which Luna could swear was not there before. Luna took a deep breath and followed the pink pony's advice and started to slowly move up the stairs hoping deep down though every step the made that Twilight would forgive her.

When Luna got to the top of the stairs she quickly saw Twilight's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath Luna opened the door, and quietly stepped inside. Luna saw her daughter's room was just like the library below them, books stacked up on all book cases, a bed on the other side of the room next to a small telescope. Luna could see Twilight on the bed, her back facing the door, Luna could hear Twilight silently sniffling into her pillow as she entered slowly.

"Twilight" Luna spoke with a soft voice which made Twilight turn towards Luna.

Luna could see the tears which Twilight had shed; her eyes were still watering when Twilight shouted back

"Leave me alone" she screamed before turning back to cry some more "just leave me alone" she said again but softer

"Twilight please listen"

"Please just leave"

Luna dropped her head as a tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry Twilight"

"Everything in my life is a lie" Twilight said her voice breaking up into more tears

"No Twilight that's not true" Luna objected moving closer to her daughter

"But it is, everything, my parents, my brother… my magic, everything"

"no, they loved you Twilight, related or not they loved you, and they will forever look after you, and I wish I could say the same about me" Luna said standing at the bottom of the bed, her head down looking at the floor while tears dropped on the wooden floor. "I'm so sorry Twilight, I abandoned you, my dark feeling took over me and turned me into a monster, which in turn made me lose you, and I'm so sorry. Nightmare Moon ruined both our lives"

"But my magic, it's not mine" Twilight said dropping her head

"Yes it is Twilight it is always yours, everything you have achieved with it has been you're doing and your past has not changed that, your past means nothing, only what you do now does" Luna told Twilight using a hoof to lift Twilight's face while giving her a small smile

"I have something for you, my daughter"

"Please don't call me that right now" Twilight said "It still hurts"

"ok then, but you will like this" Luna said opening her saddle bags to pick out the music box "this was yours back then, I had it made by the finest toy makers for you when I was not there"

Luna used her magic the lift the wooden music box in front of Twilight. Once Twilight saw it she opened it for her, and then the lullaby started to play. Twilight watched as the two wooden ponies in the small music box started to cycle each other. She smiled as Luna started to sing along with the music box.

"Waves come in, just like the morning comes

Things come and go, but soon they'll disappear into the dusk

We all collide together and we fall apart, then it all goes away

But there will come a day that a light will shine

From the darkness and sorrow that we knew

There will be a light that reaches us inside"

As Twilight listened and as she did she could remember this song, but she did not know why. And as Luna was singing with the small music box, she was remembering this lullaby and slowly started to sing with Luna.

"To a new world full of love, that sees us through"

"I know it, I feel it, I'm heading straight home back to you, now" Luna sang while smiling

"I know it, I feel it, you're heading straight home back to me, now" Twilight sang the last part which gained a huge smile from Luna

"You remembered" she said giving a hug to her daughter

"I don't know why but I can remember that" Twilight said hugging Luna back

"Perhaps my sister did not completely remove your memories"

"Really do you think I could remember every life I had" Twilight said breaking the hug

"Maybe I don't really know you would have to ask my sister, but would you really want to know about your past lives" Luna asked Twilight

"Yes, I would like to know, to know who I was and what I did"

"I do know something you might like to know" Luna said with a smirk "Starswirl the bearded, let's just say that the bearded part was said because she wore a fake beard"

"Really" Twilight said shocked to find the most legendary Unicorn was actually a mare "but the history books say that Starswirl was a stallion, he wrote the best magic books in Equestira, there's even a painting of him in the museum of pony art"

"let me just say that my sister had a hoof in that, changing a few things in the history books, and the painting… well at the time we had a pony who could only paint stallions" Luna said getting a strange look from Twilight "don't ask" Luna just said which made Twilight just shake her head

"I can't believe that a famous pony was not a stallion but a mare, where did she get the beard from" Twilight asked

"Well I do believe your pink friend's family may have had a hoof in that as well" Luna said shaking her head

"Pinkie" Twilight said shocked "but what's" then the realisation hit her "oh Pinkie's family told her to try a beard out and she liked wearing it"

"And that my dear Twilight is how she got the name Starswirl the bearded, but the reason I'm telling you this is because, you Twilight was at one point in your past Starswirl the bearded"

"What!" Twilight shouted "you mean to tell me that that pony I revered as one of the most legendary pony's in all of pony history was actually me… I think I need a bag"

Luna just laughed "how about a cup of tea instead" Luna asked getting off the bed

"Are you finished telling her about Starswirl" a familiar voice said though the wooden door

"Pinkie" Twilight asked

"Yes Twilight" came the response

"What are you doing behind the door, you know what… never mind" Twilight said getting a giggle from the pony behind the door

"Are you both coming down for your mother and daughter secret reuniting party" Pinkie said though the door

"Yes, were coming" Twilight said standing next to Luna "so how about a Pinkie party mot… Luna" Twilight breathed nearly saying mother but she just could not say it out loud it pained her too much to say at the moment

"You alright" Luna asked concerned

"Yeh I'm fine" twilight responded "let's go before Pinkie gets upset" Twilight and Luna then slowly started to walk to the exit.

'Mother I don't know if I could say it' Twilight thought.

Just as Luna passed through the door, the door slammed Leaving Twilight on the opposite end. "Twilight!" Luna shouted from the other side "Twilight what's going on, are you ok"

"Luna" Twilight shouted back surprised at what was going on.

"Twilight the doors locked I'm going to break it open ok stand back" Luna shouted just as Twilight started to move backwards into the room. Suddenly the door was surrounded by a black aura which blocked Luna from even harming the door. The Aura then spread from the door spreading around the room surrounding Twilight, blocking the light, and the warmness of the room, leaving Twilight alone surrounded by complete darkness and a wicked cold. Then a voice spoke out of the darkness at the now lonely purple pony a voice which made Twilight shudder.

"My poor dear twilight, lied to all her life, so very alone and sad" the voice laughed

"Who's there?" twilight shouted to the darkness, looking around for anything

"You know who I am Twilight Sparkle… just as I know you, the pony with the element of magic"

Twilight then felt something behind her she quickly turned around to find she had bumped into one of her bookcases gaining another cruel laugh from the mysterious voice.

"You're so alone" the voice said as Twilight heard something move across the room to her

"I'm not alone," Twilight said trying to gain confidence, but was quickly cut down from another laugh

"Don't you dare use lies on me my dear, I know your true feelings" the voice said as a cloud of dark magical energy moved and touched Twilights face "you feel betrayed by those closest to you, and you feel deep despair and loneliness because of that betrayal, and I can help you"

Twilight could see the source of the voice, a dark cloud of magic touching her face like a hoof from a pony.

"What do you want?" Twilight said more scared now then by anything in her life

"I want to make you happy Twilight" the voice said as the dark cloud of magic pulled away from Twilight "I can feel your pain and sorrow, and I want to help, after all we three all have a special connection" the voice cruelly laughed pulling back from Twilights face.

"What do you want from me" Twilight shouted at the magical aura which only made it laugh

"Cause Twilight we are similar, related if you like, plus I like you… such great magical potential, just as strong as the Princesses themselves, perhaps even more powerful, and I can help you"

"So you know then"

"Of course dear Twilight, I have always known, your mother and I have… a history, and all I want to do is help you"

"Help, help with what?"

"I can give you what you desire, to know who you were, how many lives you have lived and all the memories you have… forgotten, this I can give to you and much, much more"

"But Celestia said she erased my memories" Twilight said which made the voice laugh

"Oh no my dear Twilight, memories can be hidden, but never can they be erased you already know this as you would not remember the song you sung, your dear mentor and princess has fooled you again" the voice said moving closer

"So you want to give me my memories back" Twilight asked "but why what do you what in return"

The voice laughed "ah you're a smart mare aren't you, always asking questions" the voice said moving very close to Twilight, so that Twilight could once again see the dark cloud of magic "I want you to… allow me, entrance into your mind and body"

"I don't understand?" Twilight asked confused

"Let me to enter your mind, allow me, to be a part of you" the voice said as the dark cloud started to close in on Twilight "only then can give you what you desire, the long lost memories of your hidden past"

Twilight closed her eyes at the cold touch of the dark cloud, Twilight tried to think, but for some reason, it was hard to think. Twilight wanted to say no but for some reason something deep down within her made her want to choose yes. Soon Twilight said something giving in to her desire "Yes" she said shouting at the darkness "yes" she said again but more quiet then the first.

The voice gave out a soft chuckle before the dark cloud quickly surrounded her covering her in darkness, blinding Twilight from the outside world. The cloud pushed itself into Twilight though her mouth. Twilight could feel the darkness pushing her out of her own mind and she allowed it.

While within her own body Twilight could feel so much pain, her horn started to grow. Twilight then started to feel more pain in her back as she felt something push out. She wanted to scream but the darkness now controlled her, preventing her from screaming in agony. As the pain continued Twilight could not take it anymore, and lost, falling into a sleep while the darkness took full control over her body freely controlling it to its desires.

Luna was bashing madly on the door while Twilight was on the other side. Pinkie was helping her but the door stood still, the door did not even lose one splinter as they both ponded on the door screaming for Twilight to respond to say that she was alright. Then suddenly the door burst open as Princess Luna rushed in to protect her daughter and behind her was Pinkie Pie in a fighting stance prepared to defend her charge and friend. "Twilight" Luna shouted looking at a large dark orb which radiated dark magic. Luna and Pinkie could only watch helplessly as the black orb soon began to unravel, revealing the new form of Twilight Sparkle.

No longer was Twilight's fur purple, it was a more dark black, Twilight's mane had developed into a deep night-time dark blue while Twilights pink and purple highlights had turned completely black, and her tail also followed the colour scheme of her mane. Twilight's mane and tail was now shiny glowing like Luna's mane and Tail. Both Luna and Pinkie watched horrified by the transformation of Twilight Sparkle. On Twilight's back were two Pegasus wings, the wings themselves were invisible, but a dark aura of black magic clearly showed where the wings were. The new form of Twilight slowly started to open her eyes and instead of Twilights purple iris there was nothing but pitch blackness covering her entire eyes.

"Twilight, are you ok" Pinkie nervously said walking up to her best friend

"I cannot believe that was so easy" Twilight said but with two voices. One unmistakable as Twilights while the other sounded evil and dark, which made Pinkie's and Luna's fur stand on end. "Your daughter is really foolish Lulu, just like you are" the voice said from Twilights mouth. "Her magical power is intoxicating, I can feel it, and bend it to my will, just as I did yours, Luna" the voice said laughing at both Luna and Pinkie, but mainly at Luna.

"No you… you cannot be, the elements destroyed you" Luna shouted at the entity inside Twilight

"Oh Lulu, were both connected to each other, the elements only temporally separated us and I lost my form, but good old gullible Twilight here allowed me to take her form, and I think she will be a much better host then you were, don't you think Lulu?"

"Who are you" Pinkie Pie shouted at the entity within Twilight

"Know your place earth pony you stand before the queen of the night" the entity with in Twilight said harshly at Pinkie "watch as I am reborn into a more new more powerful form… I'm Nightmare Moon reborn and my rule shall last forever" Twilight and Nightmare Moon both shouted before laughing evilly and at the same time the aura surrounding Twilight, lashed out at the windows smashing them. Then Twilight's body turned into a dark cloud and which easy slipped out of the grasp of Luna and Pinkie. The cloud then left though the broken windows and spread into the night leaving behind a cruel laughter. Pinkie was too shocked to move or say anything, but Luna she was destroyed, she just could not move at all while tears freely dripped from her face onto the floor while whispering and repeating one word "no".


	5. Chapter 5

"No" Luna whispered to herself "NO, NO NONONONONONONONONONO NO" she started to shout while repeatedly slamming her two front hooves onto the wooden floor "no" she said once again before falling to the floor tears flowing from her eyes.

Pinkie was snapped out of her shock by Luna while she screamed and shouted, and now before her was a broken lunar princess. "Princess" Pinkie spoke softly while slowly walking to the now sobbing princess. "Princess, are you alright"

There was no response of Luna as Pinkie moved to face the princess "princess please we have to do something" Pinkie tried but once she realised she could not do anything her own lower lip began to tremble as she quickly started to cry. "I'm sorry I failed" Pinkie got out though her sobs "this is my entire fault it's my duty to protect her and I failed" Pinkie screamed tears flying in all directions.

"No Pinkie" Luna said her sobs slowly stopping "it was never your duty, it was always mine, I created Nightmare Moon though my jealously and sorrow. And now my dark thoughts' have now gone into my daughter. Which has in turn makes this all my fault not yours Pinkie"

"But what are we going to do" Pinkie said tears still flowing "Nightmare Moon has vanished, and with Twilight are her new host, the elements won't work, will they?"

"No I'm afraid not" Luna said standing back on her own hooves "but we must warn my sister, she may be in grave danger"

"What why?" Pinkie asked "princess Celestia is all the way in Canterlot, why would she be in danger"

"My sister was the only pony who was able to stop me and Nightmare Moon last time" Luna explained "and even without the elements my sister will still be strong enough to take on Nightmare Moon, but with Twilight as her new host, I believe Nightmare may try to use this as a distraction so she can defeat my sister. Even with Twilight's powers Nightmare Moon may still not be able to fully take on my sister"

"Then we must get Spike to send a letter to the princess" Pinkie said about to run out to find the dragon, but was stopped by Luna

"No need Pinkie, me and my sister can send letters easily to each other with a simple spell, quickly get me a parchment to write on" Luna commanded to which Pinkie quickly pulled out a parchment and quill as if from nowhere. Luna was about to ask how Pinkie got the items she needed without even moving from the spot, but ignored it as she had more pressing matters to do.

After Luna quickly wrote the letter she cast the simple spell to send it to her sister, before turning to Pinkie "now Pinkie we must urgently get to Canterlot to assist our dear sister"

"But the train does not come back until morning" Pinkie said to Luna

"Very well then" Luna said getting down to her knees "then we must fly there" she said to a shocked very shocked Pinkie "quickly get on"

"But princess" Pinkie tried to object

"This is not the time, we have wasted valuable time already, and we must make haste to Canterlot immediately"

"Very well then" Pinkie shouted excited to fly on the back of a princess "to Canterlot" she jumped in the air landing on Luna's back with a thud which made Luna yelp in the surprise

"Please don't do that again" Luna said while looking at the pink pony on her back

"Sorry" Pinkie sheepishly apologised

"Now we must fly over the Everfree forest to quickly get to Canterlot" Luna explained moving to the smashed window "are you ready Pinkie" Luna asked the pony on her back

"Ready as I'll ever be" Pinkie smiled "you know, I never really understood that saying, how can I be as ready as I'll ever be" Pinkie was able to get out just before Luna jumped out into the sky, and extended her wings to start flying, while getting excited "weeee's" from the pink pony as Luna flew across the night sky.

By the time Luna and Pinkie were over the Everfree forest fire and smoke could be seen emanating from Canterlot castle. Once seeing this Luna knew she had to land, as she would not make it in time, taking a quick glance Luna looked down and started her landing procedures. Pinkie meanwhile was too shocked to even speak or do anything else after she saw a large tower burst into flames and collapse. Once on the ground Luna was the first to speak. "We're are too late, Canterlot is in flames" Luna spoke grabbing Pinkie with her magic "we must hope our sister was able to obtain our letter before Nightmare Moon was able to get to the city"

"Will every pony be ok" Pinkie asked concerned for the many lives in Canterlot

"Don't worry Pinkie, my sister would have evacuated Canterlot immediately" Luna said trying to calm the unset pony "plus Nightmare would first go after my sister before getting the population to submit to her, so don't worry, we must hope that my sister would be able stop Nightmare Moon"

"But what if princess Celestia cannot stop Nightmare Moon" Pinkie asked

"Then my dear pink friend… it will be the beginning of the end"

Nightmare Moon walked triumphant down one of the corridors of Canterlot castle, her now fanged smile clearly visible. But there was one thing left to do, and it was something that stopped her all those years ago, and now that thing stood between her endless victories, Princess Celestia.

In the throne room Celestia stood with many Unicorn guards, each ready to protect the kingdom. Celestia had quickly received her sister's message and immediately prepared the guard. Nightmare Moon had returned and was using the body of her dear student and niece, at first she did not want to believe it, but soon believed as when it was time to raise the sun the moon stayed locked in place by a powerful dark magic, a magic that she once fought before a long, long time ago. Celestia did not want to even harm Twilight, but at the same time she did not want Nightmare Moon to take over her precious kingdom, as this would cause untold pain and misery across her land.

Celestia watched as her Unicorn guard prepared for battle, only 30 were able to fight and Celestia hoped it would be enough to stop Nightmare Moon. Taking a sorrowful breath, Celestia sensed the destructive dark magic of Nightmare Moon's magic along with a small trace of Twilight's. It was behind the double doors. Looking over her guards she spoke one last thing before battle.

"Prepare my friends our enemy is close, and she will spare no mercy to either us or our families" Celestia shouted across the throne room "we must stop her, or Equestria is doomed"

"For Equestria" the Unicorn captain Silver Magic bravely shouted

"For Equestria" the rest shouted along with Celestia herself all ready to face the dark power of Nightmare Moon.

Suddenly the double doors smashed open, sending splintered wood across the floor of the throne room, and there in the entrance stood Nightmare Moon in the corrupted and possessed form of Twilight Sparkle. Every pony in the room watched carefully as Nightmare Moon confidently moved in each hoof she paced made the front row of Unicorn guards move back. She then started to laugh

"Is this all you could muster to stop me" she laughed even harder "I'm more powerful than ever before and all you could do is sent 30 guards to stop me, ha" Nightmare Moon said in two voices, before pointing her horn at the now shaking guards. A blast of dark magic erupted from the horn of Nightmare Moon hitting many unprepared Unicorn guards and sending then flying, the rest quickly charged into battle to face the nightmare, only to be swept aside by Nightmare Moon's powerful magic.

Soon only Celestia and Nightmare Moon stood opposing each other, the Unicorn guards all spread over the floor each too injured to continue the fight.

"Your guards are pathetic Celly" Nightmare Moon sneered "they will fall just as quick as you will"

"I will stop you Nightmare, even if it is the last thing I do I will stop you" Celestia shouted back at Nightmare

Nightmare Moon only laughed at the threat of the princess "and do harm to your precious Twilight Sparkle"

"I will do what I must, Nightmare… please forgive me Twilight" Celestia shouted as she shot a powerful beam of magic at Nightmare who only fired her own beam, and soon both Nightmare Moon and Celestia where locked in combat, their magic meeting in the middle as sparks flew from each casters horns. Every once and a while the magic in the centre would shoot out hitting the sides of the room which made the stone walls explode in showers of stone, sweat could be seen gathering on each pony's foreheads, but neither of them showed signs of weakening.

"Do you want to know something Celly" Nightmare struggled to get out of her lips "Twilight is screaming for you to help her, I can hear her screaming Celly all for you"

"Twilight" Celestia shouted losing control slight of her magic, which gave Nightmare Moon what she wanted and at that time Nightmare Moon unleashed her full force of her dark magic straight at Celestia, which Sent Celestia down to the floor badly injured. Once the magic glow faded Nightmare was struggling to breathe, the battle with Celestia had nearly weakened her, but she still revelled in the defeat of her enemy.

Nightmare Moon slowly walked up to the downed princess, "I'm going to destroy you now Celly and there is nothing you can do to stop me, not even your sister or your niece. And then once you are nothing but dust and ashes, your kingdom… shall kneel before me and if they don't, well let's just say they will be sharing your fate" she laughed before lifting her hoof to strike the final blow. Unexpectedly Nightmare's hoof stopped mid strike, surprising her. "What? No! Impossible!" she was only able to get out as her eyes started to change; the darkness receded until there was nothing but the original host's normal purple eye colour.

"Princess" a torn up voice softly spoke

"Twilight" Celestia said looking up at the form of Twilight her body still in the position of when Nightmare Moon swung her hoof to deliver the final blow to her "is that you"

"I'm so sorry princess I did not mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry" Twilight said breaking out in to tears "I just wanted to know about my past, I wanted to remember my lost memories"

"I forgive you Twilight, and I'm sorry to, I should have never done the things I did to you. You should have kept your memories, and I'm so sorry for taking them" Celestia said small tears running down her face

Twilight winced in pain as she felt Nightmare Moon move within her mind "princess please go, I cannot stop her, please go" she pleaded to her mentor

"Good bye my special filly" Celestia spoke softly "we will save you, I promise" she said standing up and the began using what remained of her magic to use a teleportation spell

"Please hurry, princess she's coming" Twilight once again winced in pain "please tell my friends, my family I'm sorry"

"I will Twilight I promise"

"Please tell mother… it's not her fault and that I'm sorry" Twilight said before screaming in agony as the darkness once again covered her purple eyes, leaving nothing but pitch black eyes.

Celestia dropped one last tear before her spell was complete; she disappeared just as her tear hit the floor. Meanwhile Nightmare Moon had once again complete control over her host's body, but once she realised her mortal enemy Celestia had teleported out she screamed in bloody rage, making the stone walls shake and crumble, before she started to tear Canterlot apart in blind bloody anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna had managed to land within the Everfree forest quite quickly, Luna chose the spot well. The old abandoned royal sister's castle. Pinkie had gotten off the lunar princesses back and stood beside her with a worried glace at the burning city of Canterlot. Both stayed quite as they watched with horror as Nightmare destroyed the city, but while they watched they could hear no screams of fear or pain, only the angry and frustrated screams of Nightmare Moon as she destroyed the city.

"It appears Celestia was able to get every pony to evacuate before Nightmare Moon got to the city" Luna spoke breaking the awful silence

"Does that mean every pony is ok" Pinkie asked with a small smile

"I'm afraid so" Luna said her head dropping slightly which made Pinkie's small smile drop into a frown

"What's wrong princess" Pinkie asked putting a hoof on Luna's shoulders

"It's Celestia, I…I can't sense her within Canterlot, I cannot sense her anywhere" Luna said tears starting to form within her eyes "oh sister please be ok, please be ok"

Pinkie did not quite know what to do at that moment, she felt really helpless and she could not think of a way to brighten the mood. Suddenly her knees went limp and Pinkie tipped up face first into the stone floor of the abandoned castle, which grabbed Luna's attention.

"What happened" Luna asked concerned "are you ok Pinkie"

"Yep fine, just my Pinkie sense ah tingling" Pinkie said with a toothy grin "teleport spell sense, and it's a big one"

Luna was confused, she did not know if the pony hit her head hard and lost her mind, but a bright white flash from behind her caught her attention. Turning towards the source Luna, spotted a white injured Alicorn, which made her eyes go wide. "Sister" Luna happily cried running as fast as she could towards her fallen sister "are you ok, I could not sense you with my magic and I feared the worst"

"It's alright, I'm fine" Celestia said struggling to stand, but with the help of her sister and Pinkie she was able to get into a sitting position. "Nightmare Moon is indeed powerful, but the magic she uses is not her own"

"Then does that mean Twilight is… still there" Luna asked her sister worried stumbling over her own words

"I believe so, and during my battle with Nightmare Moon Twilight was able to break though Nightmare Moons possession, but for only few seconds" Celestia explained to her younger sister, which in turn made Luna sigh with relief

"Err excuse me princess but I'm confused, why is that a good thing, and also I thought Nightmare Moon was Princess Luna" Pinkie asked the two princesses. "Is Nightmare Moon apart of Luna or is she a force of evil that possessed Luna.

Luna looked at Celestia and then back at the pink pony. "It's more a little bit of both" Luna answered Pinkies question, while getting more confused looks. "Let's see here, how to explain it" Luna wondered aloud, rubbing her chin with her right hoof. "Ok I've got it, one thousand years ago, I began to get lonely because ponies would always play in Celestia's sun and sleep during my wonderful night"

"Even though I had my daughter Star swirl and my friend Surprise as company, I was still lonely" Luna continued "and I soon began to get jealous of my sister, and that jealousy soon turned into anger and resentment"

"I know this tale, it's the tale of how you became Nightmare Moon and Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to send you to the moon" Pinkie interrupted

"But that is not entirely true" Celestia cut in taking over conversation "when I used the Elements that fateful day a thousand years ago, they did not work… well not fully anyway"

"What do you mean" Pinkie asked

"If I had the full power of the Elements then and there, Nightmare Moon would never have existed" Celestia explained to which got an even more confused Pinkie raising a hoof to ask another question. But before Pinkie could ask Celestia continued. "When I used the Elements that day, something happened, and the birth of Nightmare Moon was done"

"The reason for this is that you cannot remove emotion like hatred and anger from any pony, no matter what you do. So the elements did the next best thing" Luna started to speak "the elements created a new personality, one which it could transfer my feelings of anger and jealousy into. Once there the elements could have destroyed that new personality, removing me of those feelings. But something went wrong, the elements did not have enough power to complete the process, and the new personality was not destroyed nor was it removed"

"So Nightmare Moon is not you, but is a part of you" Pinkie said now understanding, "but then why did the elements did send you to the moon" Pinkie asked princess Luna

"That was not the Elements" Celestia once again cut in "the elements had depleted their power and would not work again. But meanwhile Luna now had two strong personality's fighting for control within her own mind. The two personalities' within Luna's mind where then in conflict with each other; one would force itself in control over the other for a short time, either Luna or the new personality Nightmare Moon." Celestia explained. "So in the short time Luna's personality surfaced we planned on what to do, but as we planned so did Nightmare Moon, and after a while Nightmare Moon's personality seemed to be the dominant personality and took control more and more often"

"So me and my sister decided to do something to halt Nightmare Moon's progress until Celestia could find a solution to my problem" Luna spoke with a sorrowful tone. "We used a spell to trap me and Nightmare Moon, and then I decided to use the moon as the prison"

"The spell was set for a thousand years, and over the thousand years of the imprisonment spell, I was able to discover a way to purge Nightmare Moon from Luna" Celestia said

"Oh so you discovered that Twilight, and I and my friends were the elements of harmony and you sent Twilight to Ponyville to unite the elements of harmony against Nightmare Moon that was you plan wasn't it" Pinkie shouted jumping up and down

"Actually no" Celestia explained making Pinkie drop like a stone while she was half way through a jump in the air. "I sent Twilight to Ponyville to keep her safe, while I was in Canterlot to prepare for Nightmare Moon. What I did not expect was Twilight and her new friends to become the new bearers of the Elements and defeat Nightmare Moon before I could enact my plan to restore Luna"

"Then how is it that Nightmare Moon is still alive when we used the elements on her" Pinkie asked one last question

"Perhaps she knew what the Elements would do to her and she somehow escaped, but how she escaped I have no idea" Celestia pondered "but it may be the reason why she has no true physical form"

"But can we discuss this at another time, Twilight's going to be in more danger the longer Nightmare Moon possesses her" Luna interrupted getting Celestia to get back to their current situation at hoof.

"What do we do, any pony got a plan" Pinkie asked

"I have a plan but it's risky" Celestia told the two

"What the plan, princess" Pinkie asked with curiosity

"Well we cannot simply use the elements because Twilight is the element of magic, so we cannot purge nightmare moon the same way we did with Luna, however when Twilight broke control over nightmare moon that tells us that Twilight is still there and a separate entity. All we need to do is destroy nightmare moon without harming Twilight"

"And how do we do that sister, Nightmare Moon will not make it easy"

"we need" Celestia said grabbing a book from her mane with magic "to enter her mind, route out nightmare moon in her metal form and destroy her from within, this will allow our dear Twilight to retake her mind"

"Wait if we can do this with Twilight then why couldn't we do it on Luna when she was nightmare moon" Pinkie pointed out

"because you and the other Elements stopped Nightmare Moon before I could, But the enacting of this plan requires Nightmare Moon to be asleep, this will be the most difficult part of the plan as Nightmare Moon is currently using Twilight's magic, and she won't be willing to fall asleep for us " Celestia said worried

"Then how can we do it then" Luna asked

"I have an idea" Pinkie said getting the attention of both princesses "see this custard pie" Pinkie said pulling a custard pie, sleeping pills and a small wooden miniature catapult as if from nowhere "we use these sleeping pills, put them in the pie's and then use this catapult to lunch them at her"

Luna and Celestia just shared a look with each other before Celestia spoke with a smile "that… is so crazy it might just work"

"What" Luna spoke wondering the sanity of her sister and Pinkie "Nightmare moon is no foal once we start hitting her with these pies she will try and prevent us from continuing, plus it would be easier with a sleeping spell"

"No Luna it would take too much time to cast and Nightmare Moon will most likely escape before we finish the spell. which is why we must do everything in our power to assist Pinkie" Celestia said before looking at the pink pony "you must know Pinkie it will be very difficult to get nightmare to fall asleep, it will take multiple sleeping pies to the face to even slow her down"

"I understand princess which is why I took a class in miniature catapult pie throwing a couple of years ago" Pinkie smiled while explaining to the princesses to which they only returned a strange look "what… you never know when an evil entity is going to possess one of your friends, and you will have to defeat it by catapulting pies at its face"

"You Pinkie are so… random" Luna said shaking her head while her sister just smiled "just like Surprise"

"I know granny pie always said I was like Surprise, I think it runs in the family"

"But what about after we put Nightmare to sleep" Luna spoke up once more "what do we do then"

"We use the mind walking spell, it will allow us to enter Twilight's mind, but it will take one of us to cast it, so we must decide which one of us goes into Twilight's mind to fight Nightmare Moon"

"Me and Luna are both going" Pinkie shouted with determination

"Very well then, now that's decided we must now prepare for our trap for Nightmare Moon"

After preparations were complete to enact the putting Nightmare Moon to sleep with custard pies plan, Pinkie and Luna hid in a nearby bush while Celestia was standing in the open ruins of the castle. It was all planned out, Celestia would lure Nightmare Moon to her and then Luna would jump out and ambush her. Once Luna and Celestia confront Nightmare Moon and distract her long enough, it was up to Pinkie to fire the prepared custard pies at Nightmare Moon, hopefully bringing her down into dream land. Pinkie was extremely nervous everything was riding on her to knock Nightmare Moon out, but she would not give up, never. The princesses were counting on her and she would not fail them, to prepare for this mission Pinkie started to meditate. "Be one… with the pie" Pinkie silently said to herself "be one… with the catapult". Meanwhile Luna was sitting next to the Pony rolling her eyes at Pinkie's randomness; but she did not interrupt her as Luna knew Pinkie would need every advantage she got even if it was from silliness.

Nightmares partially see though wings flapped as she hit the old stone floor. She hit the floor with a mighty thud, as her black eyes scanned the area for her old foe. Once spotting Celestia, who was currently sitting opposite her, watching Nightmares every step as she walked closer.

Celestia sorrowfully watched as Nightmare moved towards her. She was able to see that Twilight's fur had grown much darker, from when she faced Nightmare Moon only hours ago. All the purple had faded from Twilights body, if it was not for Twilight's mane style and fading cutie mark then Celestia have thought that Nightmare Moon's host was some pony else, but Celestia's heart broke knowing Twilight was slowly turning into a monster… a monster that she created.

"So you have finally decided to face me, we were getting bored of waiting" Nightmare Moon laughed at Celestia. "You can show yourself Lulu, I know your there I can feel your power from all the way in Canterlot… well what's left of Canterlot anyway"

Luna slowly stepped out from behind the leafy bush, making sure that Pinkie was still hidden from Nightmare's vision and power. "We are both going to fight you Nightmare" Luna spoke standing besides Celestia, who had stood up to prepare her fight with Nightmare.

"But what about your special Twilight, you willingly want to hurt her too get to me" Nightmare asked with a smirk

"We will do what we must to protect her from you" Luna countered

"We shall see" Nightmare shouted lunching two bolts of lightning at the two alicorn princesses

Celestia was quick to block Nightmare's attack, while Luna fired a blot of magic back, to which Nightmare only moved to the left and let the Luna's blot of magic to hit the tree which was behind her. "You're going to have to do better than that to stop us" Nightmare laughed, preparing to unleash more powerful magic upon the two sisters, but was stopped by a very loud yell and scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH" Pinkie screamed to no pony in particular gaining an odd look from both Celestia and Luna and even Nightmare Moon. Pinkie then slammed her hoof on a small red button, which made the catapult fling the custard filled pie though the air. No pony could have avoided the pie as it sailed across the ruin, as every pony in the ruin watching was too confused and shocked to do anything about it. 'SPLAT'.

The custard pie hit Nightmare Moon square in the face. Nightmare could only growl at such disrespect. Using her magic to remove the shattered pie's remains off her face, she was able to see who dared throw food at her in the middle of combat. Once she saw the pink pony behind the bush Nightmare was about to use her magic to destroy her, but before she could even move one step further Pinkie lunched another two custard pie's from the mini catapult, blinding Nightmare Moon again.

Nightmare's frustration grew past its breaking point, as she used her magic to teleport behind the pink pony. Nightmare was about to hit Pinkie with her hoof into next week when a blot of magic from both Celestia and Luna, hit Nightmare straight in the ribs knocking her back, which allowed Pinkie enough time to lunch one last custard pie. Once Nightmare removed the last pie from her face her eyes were struggling to keep open, she was also struggling to remain upright. "You…will not…win" Nightmare struggled to get out of Twilights mouth, "we will defeat you, I will destroy…you" Nightmare said before collapsing onto the stone floor.

"We did it, we did it" Pinkie jumped for joy as Twilight's fur began to turn back to its original purple colour. "What now" she asked sitting down next to the sleeping Twilight.

"Now we use the dream walking incantation to purge Nightmare from Twilight's mind" Celestia said moving with her sister to Twilight and Pinkie. "The easy part is over, now the hard part begins"

"You know I thought Nightmare would have put up more of a fight" Luna spoke moving next to Pinkie

"perhaps it was the surprise and confusion from Pinkie here, that was able to catch Nightmare Moon off guard" Celestia said, making Pinkie blush "but once I send you both into Twilight's mind Nightmare will immediately know what you're planning, and would try anything to prevent you from destroying her, so you must both move fast and not stop your mission until Nightmare is destroyed… are you both ready" Celestia asked Pinkie and her sister, to which they both nodded their heads with determination. "Very well, good luck"

"One question, how long is this spell going to last sister" Luna asked Celestia

"Either until, Nightmare Moon is defeated or you are overpowered by Nightmare's influence over Twilights mind" Celestia answered before starting the spell

"Don't worry Luna we won't fail, the good ponies always win" Pinkie said getting a small smile from Luna

"thank you Pinkie, without you I would not be able to do this, thank you, you truly are a great friend" Luna said giving Pinkie a soft hug, before Celestia was finished and a white light washed over them both.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

I hope you all like this. This is PART 1 of chapter 7, and chapter 7 will be in 3 parts. just thought to get something out while I could

* * *

It was quiet, 'is it supposed to be quiet' Pinkie thought as she was curled up in her normal sleeping position 'this quiets boring, why am I sleeping again'. Pinkie moved too stretch out her, Pinkie was very confused, she could not remember why she was here, and all she could remember was something about a nightmare. The first thing Pinkie noticed as she woke up was the fact that she was alone, and the fact that she stood in the middle of an aisle of book cases. "Why am I in a library" Pinkie asked herself aloud "am I returning my 'how to use a cannon for party's' instructions. Pinkie used a hoof to look shift the random objects within her mane. "Nope" she said as she could not find the instructions manual. "Then what am I doing here?" she questioned while sitting down, and using her right front hoof to tap her chin while thinking really hard. After minutes of intense Pinkie thinking, Pinkie then started to hear the sound of hooves clopping against the clod grey stone floor, and then Pinkie started to her two similar voices. One sounded excited the other grumpy. 'should I go and great them' Pinkie thought 'maybe they can tell me why I'm here, pulse meeting new ponies is always fun' Pinkie thought going to start bouncing to them but then stopped before she could go any further 'what if there mean grumpy evil ponies, that want to capture me so they use me as a music player… actually that does not sound bad, I really like singing'.

"I'm telling you this is a waste of time" Pinkie heard a grumpy pumpy pony say as she started listening to them talk.

"You don't know that, this is the second anomaly within two weeks, but this time theirs two of them" the second voice said as it argued with the first.

"But why did I have to go with you, you could have taken Midnight Twinkle, or Lulamoon Twist. But noooo you chose me instead" Pinkie heard the first wine.

"Oh shush Starlight, you know as well as me that you need to make some friends, and who better than me Star swirl" the second voice spoke out.

"I don't want friends, I never want friends, not ever… ever" the voice identified as Starlight spoke which made Pinkie sniffle.

"A pony who does not want friends" Pinkie sniffled trying to hold back tears "I know a party, that should get rid of that grumpy attitude" Pinkie shouted, which gained the attention of Starlight and Star Swirl, who both immediately moved to look to see who shouted behind the bookcase.

The Two unknown pony's moved around and peeked around the bookcase and they found themselves looking into Pinkie's ever growing smile. Pinkie however only saw two heads pop out from the edge of the aisle, from where she could see, there were two purple unicorns staring at her. One purple unicorn had a purple pointy hat on, with bells and a star and moon pattern stitched on and around it. 'Bells' Pinkie mentally laughed. The other purple unicorn had a mane of silver and a banana yellow streak running across the mane and tail.

Pinkie lunged at the purple unicorns.

The two unicorns where taken by surprise when a pink blur flew across the aisle and smashed right into them sending the two straight to the floor, with the pink blob thing sitting right on top of them.

"hiya, do you wanna be my friend" Pinkie shouted "do ya do ya do ya" she moved her head closer every time she said 'do ya', which gained an amused smile from the purple unicorn in the pointy hat, but the other unicorn took a more drastic turn. Silver Starlight screamed… very loudly.

Silver Starlight did not know what was happening, first she saw a pink pony with a creepy smile and the next thing she knew was being tackled by a pink blur onto the floor. She knew this was the end and she did what came natural, she tried shouting but what came out was screams of terror. Silver's horn started to glow as the pink thing started shouting something, and she hoped to Celestia that her magic worked.

Pinkie watched at the screaming purple pony started to scream more loudly. Thinking it was a sort of game Pinkie started screaming along with the pony, unaware that the other purple unicorn had covered her ears with her hooves. Pinkie then noticed that the screaming unicorn's horn started to glow, which made her stop screaming. She was about to say something but before she could get even a word out the screaming unicorn disappeared in a flash making Pinkie fall off the other Unicorn she was on top of. Pinkie then was able to have enough time to get back on her hooves to see the screaming unicorn run as fast as her hooves would run. "Hey wait… come back" Pinkie shouted but it was too late the screaming unicorn had vanished again, leaving both Pinkie and the purple unicorn with the pointy hat alone.

Pinkie's mane flattened 'why would some pony run away from me when I'm trying to great them' Pinkie thought, not noticing that the purple unicorn with the pointed hat was standing back up.

Star Swirl quickly got back on her hooves, making sure her hat was in its original position on her head then then checked to make sure that she was not truly hurt. She went through her normal routine when meeting ponies like the pink one. 'check horn' she thought using a hoof to make sure her horn was still in one piece 'check… check wings' she then looked at her back and flexed her wings to make sure they were not damaged 'check… check beard….ummm… where's my fake beard' she though making sure she did not drop it. 'Oh that's right, it's on my bed, where I left it, good everything in order', she finished with a small chuckle. Looking at the sad pink pony Star Swirl just placed a hoof on the sad mares shoulder. "Don't let Silver Starlight's reaction get you down, she has always been a nervous nelly" she tried to console the pink pony "and I will love to be your friend".

At this Pinkie's ears perked up along with her flat mane, returning to its natural state "you will" she shouted bouncing up and down.

"Of course I will" Star Swirl chuckled "I used to have a friend just like you, except that she was a Pegasus with white fur and had a blond bouncy mane"

"Wait do I know you?" Pinkie said stopping her bounce. The unicorn reminded her of some pony but she could not clearly remember.

"Nope we have never met before, not unless you're a Pegasus named Surprise and is using a disguising spell from my mother to prank me… then no we have never met my pink friend"

"Oh sorry I never introduced myself my names Pinkie… Pinkie Pie" Pinkie said hugging the purple unicorn

"I'm called Star Swirl by my close friends and mother" she replied pulling herself out of the big bear hug Pinkie was giving her. "But you may know me as Star Swirl the bearded"

Pinkie Pie then remembered something, 'that name sounds familiar' she thought. Star Swirl where had she that name before, these types of questions raced through her mind at a hundred miles per hour. Then it hit her. Pinkie's eyes grew wide "your Twilight" she screamed at the top of her lungs "No you're not Twilight you look like her but you're not her, maybe you are a shape shifter, or maybe it's just a coincidence, but granny pie always told me to never ignore a coincidence unless you're busy, are you a shape shifter?" Pinkie asked the unicorn looking at her suspiciously.

Star Swirl was taken back at the speed of which Pinkie spoke, but she was used to it. "No I'm not a shape shifter… but that name Twilight I recognise about three weeks ago a unicorn mare by the name of Twilight came through here all upset and all"

"You know Twilight" Pinkie interrupted "where is she, I've got to find her, I think it's really important, I think we've come to save her from something" Pinkie told Star Swirl

"Well that may be a problem Pinkie" Star Swirl told her "two weeks ago an anomaly appeared and the mare named Twilight disappeared, no pony's seen her since"

"But I have to find her" Pinkie shouted "she could be in danger"

"In danger possibly, but you won't find her aimlessly wondering the great Library, you will be lost for years, here come with me" Star Swirl said smiling at Pinkie

"Oh thank you thank you" Pinkie said giving Star Swirl another bear hug

"pinkie cant breath" She wheezed out of her lungs to which Pinkie quickly apologised and asked where they could start their search "well I would suggest coming with me to the second anomaly we found today, we may be able to find clues there, and if not well we could always wonder aimlessly until we find something" Star Swirl joked before walking off down another aisle of book cases.

"Wait what about Silver Starlight" Pinkie asked walking next to Star Swirl

"Oh don't worry about her…knowing her she would find the rest and probably tell them, I've been eaten or something" she chuckled before leading the way for Pinkie


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

"What are these books?" Pinkie asked bouncing along side Star Swirl while looking over the dusty books on the book shelves "Noticing some books had strange or similar names"

"They dear Pinkie, are book memory's… well more precise, the memories of the pony's whose names upon the cover. No pony else but the owner of the book can read them. I never really understood how or why, but I think there is a magical spell is blocking us from reading other pony's book memories" Star Swirl answered

"This one's named Silver Starlight" Pinkie said jumping jump and grabbing a book by random.

"That book then must belong to Starlight" Star Swirl said stopping to look at Pinkie and the book

"Ooh…" Pinkie excitingly said flipping through the book like a flip book "I can read this one" getting the full attention of Star Swirl

"Really let me look" Star Swirl asked grabbing the book by her magic to look at. Doing the same thing Pinkie did with it. Star Swirl looked though the book but found nothing but empty pages. "Blank… are you sure you can read these" she asked Pinkie giving the book back

"Of course I can read. Let's see here" Pinkie said as she began to read the words from the worn book. "Seems to be set out more like bullet point notes rather than a story book" Pinkie told the curious Star Swirl

"Really read them out to me." Star Swirl asked "we have always wondered about Starlight's life… she has always been… a loner and a bit of a grump and a very private pony, it would be good to know something about her to get her to open up a bit" Star Swirl finished speaking which allowed Pinkie to start reading.

'_Today I met a wonderful Violet Pony in the park, with a propeller hat. When I asked for her name she wouldn't tell me. So I decided to call her Violet, I told her that the hat she wore was very interesting, and then she told me it was a present from her daddy. I wish I had a hat like that. I and Violet are super best friends now we played for ages in the park playing tag and finding where the purple duck is, we never found the duck but it was fun.'_

"I did not know Twilight was once called Silver Starlight" Pinkie said quietly as she started looking up from the book. 'Why did I say that' Pinkie thought. Shaking her head she turned to Star Swirl

"I've never knew this about Silver Starlight, she always seems grumpy and a loner. We started to think she did not have any friends… ever. Go on keep reading", she asked waving a hoof so Pinkie could continue

'_Today me and Violet are going to have a pick nick with in the Canterlot Park, were going to stay out all day playing find the purple duck and then were going to watch the moon come up.' _

'_It's my birthday today; Violet gave me a propeller hat of my own. We had a fantastic tea party but somehow Violet had gotten cake everywhere, even in the tea pot. I don't know why but Violet always makes me laugh even if I don't know why.' _

'_Today is the best day ever, I'm going to be the princesses first ever filly personal student, I'm so happy I've got to tell Violet.' _

'_Today is the worse day ever, Violet told me her daddy had forbidden her from ever seeing me ever again. When Violet went away she told me she would see me again someday, I really hope it's soon, I'll only wear my hat if she's with me. It's not the same without my best friend forever I don't think I could ever be friends with any pony ever again.' _

Pinkie closed the book with tears rolling down her face "This is so sad… never being able to see your BFF ever again, it's just the WORST POSSIBLE THING" Pinkie screamed in a pool of tears which poured on the book.

"Careful Pinkie these memory book are very delicate" Star Swirl told her taking the book back off Pinkie and placing it on to the book shelf back where it belonged. "If a book is damaged beyond repair then, it's lost forever… and I don't want to tell Silver Starlight we wiped her memory of ever having a true friend"

"Sorry" Pinkie said wiping her tears from her face with a hoof. "What where we doing again" Pinkie asked

Star Swirl looked at Pinkie confused "You haven't forgotten already have you" she asked

"No of course not" Pinkie responded "But… what were we doing"

"Are you ok Pinkie, you're not hurt are you" she asked Pinkie worrying about her pink friend

"I don't think I'm hurt, but I…I… it just seems hard to remember for some reason" Pinkie said rubbing her eyes like she just woken up

"Hold on one second Pinkie, I'm just going to cast a simple spell over you" Star Swirl spoke worryingly "Stand perfectly still"

Pinkie stood really still as a purple aura surrounded her. Pinkie then started to think 'why am I standing so still, standing still is boring, am I playing who can stand the stillest for longest game… ohh I love games. And why am I purple'.

Pinkie stood really still as a purple aura surrounded her. Pinkie then started to think 'why am I in a library, I hope I brought my 'how to use my cannon for party's instructions'. And then a thought hit Pinkie 'why am I purple'.

Star Swirl soon began to get increasingly worried; some pony was casting a curse on her friend Pinkie. She tried countering the curse with her magic, but the curse being cast on Pinkie was too strong and much more advanced than her own counter magic. 'Oh no…' she thought 'not good, definitely not good. If only mother where here she would be able to counter this in no time, mother was always good with memory blocker curses'.

"Pinkie" Star Swirl shouted grabbing the attention of the pink pony. Pinkie just looked at Star Swirl and smiled. "Pinkie you need to listen to me…" She tried to say but Pinkie jumped on her pushing her down to the floor.

"hiya, my names Pinkie Pie, do you want to be my friend" Pinkie squealed "doyadoyadoya". Every time Pinkie said 'do ya' she pushed her head closer.

"Pinkie yes I would love to be your friend" Star Swirl said pushing the excited pink pony off her "but first you need to listen carefully to me"

"Ooh I need to give you a party, my first best friend ever" Pinkie shouted jumping about "is this where you live, purple Alicorn with a purple pointy hat with bells on it pony, it's a nice library"

"Pinkie you need to listen carefully" Star Swirl repeated but this time magically grabbed the excited pink pony so that she was face to face. "You have been put under a memory blocker curse, and need help" she tried to explain but Pinkie cut in once again

"You put me under a curse" Pinkie asked her hair deflating "so you're not my friend, no pony ever wants to be my friend" she finished with a sad sniffle

"No Pinkie, I did not curse you and I am your friend" Star Swirl tried to console the sad pink pony "I'm trying to help you, but you need to trust me completely, do you trust me"

Pinkie just looked at Star Swirl and nodded. "Good. Pinkie now I'm going to take you to the others, we may be able to help you, ok" Star Swirl told Pinkie getting another nod "but the quickest way there is if I carry you with my magic, will you be ok with that" Star Swirl asked again getting another nod from the levitating Pinkie. "Ok good we better hurry before you forget what we even talked about". But Star Swirl could even move she was once again greeted by the memory lost Pinkie

"Hi ya, my names Pinkie, do you want to be my first friend. Wait, why am I flying… weeeee I'm flying weeeee" Pinkie shouted enjoying being levitated by Star Swirls magic. Star Swirl just shook her head at the antics of the pink pony and decided it was best to quickly run to the others so they could help, with this memory blocking curse.

Just as Star Swirl turned around the book cases along with a very happy Pinkie Pie who was shouting and giggling, she walked into the presence of some pony she thought she would never meet ever, ever again. As she saw her Star Swirls own eyes shot wide open as she saw her, standing in the middle of the aisle of the two book cases, her blue crown and starry mane distinctly standing out from the plain coloured book cases. Star Swirl only said one word, only one word which she could only muster out of her own struggling mouth.

"MOTHER…"


	9. Chapter 7 Part 3

YAY I did it, part 3 of chapter 7 is done took me ages to write it.

And for a tribute for Wing Zero 032 I used his character suggestion in this chapter, but with a few minor changes, just to suit the story better. Hope you like it.

* * *

Luna was uneasy, she did not know where Pinkie was and was now lost with her daughters extensive mind. First Luna tried to use her magic to find Pinkie or perhaps Twilight, but something was wrong, something was trying to block her scrying magic. The first few attempts at trying to get the block was pointless but after she knew what type it was Luna now knew how to get around it. Using two scrying spells directly after another Luna hoped to avoid the scrying block. This method of magic allowed the first scrying spell to be blocked by the blocker but the second less powerful scry spell would be able to pass though, but however Luna also knew that the less powerful scrying spell would be very inaccurate and may be miles off target, 'but anything was better than nothing' she thought as she started to cast her magic. It worked… well mostly. All Luna was able to get was a small blip, pin pointing a roundabout area of either Twilight or Pinkie. She quickly got up from her seated position and began running back from where she came to where she sensed the small pink blip. Turning book case aisle after book case aisle Luna knew she was close now.

Once Luna was about halfway through one of the book case aisle's when she could start to hear voices talking.

"No Pinkie, I did not curse you and I am your friend" Luna heard one voice say, but it was muffled at the name so she did not hear it clearly. "I'm trying to help you, but you need to trust me completely, do you trust me"

"Good. Pinkie now I'm going to take you to the others, we may be able to help you, ok" again Luna missed the name of the pony the voice was talking to, perhaps it was the fact that Luna could swear she knew that voice, 'it's Twilight' Luna first thought but quickly dismissed it 'couldn't be… Nightmare Moon defiantly would not let Twilight wonder free within her own mind… would she' Luna began to think before the voice spoke up again.

"But the quickest way there is if I carry you with my magic, will you be ok with that" Silence, Luna could not hear the other pony talk, perhaps they were using head symbols, like nodding. "Ok good we better hurry before you forget what we even talked about".

"Hi ya, my names Pinkie, do you want to be my first friend. Wait, why am I flying… weeeee I'm flying weeeee"

Luna was about to run around the corner but a purple Alicorn pony with a pointy hat will bells stepped out onto her path. Luna was clearly able to see what the pony was doing she was carrying Pinkie with her magic. Luna was about to interrupt the two when she recognised the pony carrying Pinkie with her magic, and her heart ached. The other pony quickly saw her and she also went wide eyes before shouting out one word "Mother"

Both ponies just looked at each other neither saying a word nor showing any emotion a part from utter surprise. The tension was so thin the wind could easily break it; well it would have done if a certain pink pony hadn't started to sing.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout, this is my handle and this is my spout" Pinkie sang happily unaware of the two other ponies looking at her as she did the actions to the song. Luna just looked at the pink pony completely confused and then looked directly at Star Swirl, her daughter's name from long ago.

Star Swirl just laughed nervously before saying "I did not do this" as she waved her front hooves to help show her innocence, "Some other ponies cursing her". Luna silently waked up to the both of them; she looked at Pinkie before looking back at Star Swirl. "Can you help her mother?"

Luna looked again at Pinkie before shaking her head "Oh Pinkie you silly mare, always getting into trouble"

"So can you help her mother" Star Swirl asked again.

"Of course my dear, it's just that why didn't you just counter the spell" Luna asked as she started to cast the right counter spell.

"I tried mother" Star Swirl said her head dropping with failure "The caster was extremely powerful, whoever it is their magic just feel's…evil. You wouldn't happen to know who it is doing this do you" Star Swirl asked her mother with a raised eyebrow. Luna just nodded very much distracted with the casting of the counter spell to answer properly. "Oh dear, that's not good then is it" she said with a small nervous laugh.

Luna quickly finished the counter spell on Pinkie and after she finished Pinkie slumped over, completely asleep. Luna then used her own magic to pick to sleeping pony of her daughters magical levitation so that she could place the sleeping pony on her back until she fully awoke again. "You know she kind of reminds me of Surprise" Star Swirl spoke up as her mother finished putting the sleeping pony on her back. "Is she related by chance"

"Yeah, her great, great, great granddaughter" Luna responded as she faced her daughter.

"Really wow, then I must have been in the sub-conscious world for a really long time" This surprised Luna.

"Wait you know you're in the sub-conscious world" she asked with shock.

"Wasn't hard to work out, the memory books sort of gave it away and the entire worlds filled with Unicorn copies of me. Plus you did teach me everything you know about the sub-conscious world remember" Star Swirl told her mother smiling at her with pride "But… the other's don't know though… didn't have the heart to tell them their lives of old were over… but other than that, it's really good to see you again mother even if it is in a sub-conscious world"

Luna smiled before moving to nuzzle and hug her daughter "It is good to see you again too".

The two ponies just stood their deep within a meaningful hug, neither of them cared if anything was happening around them, they just embraced each other as any mother and daughter would. They both hugged for what seemed like hours, but slowly they were interrupted by the stirring of Pinkie as she started to wake up on Luna's back.

"Waa…huh" Pinkie tried to ask before falling of Luna's back with a loud thud. "Ow"

"Pinkie you ok" Luna asked the now slightly dizzy pony.

All Pinkie could say was "ow my head, that must have been one heck of a party"

Both Luna and Star Swirl smiled at this "Welcome back Pinkie dear" Star Swirl said giving Pinkie a hoof so she could stand back on her own.

"Huh…did I go somewhere" Pinkie asked confused.

"Some pony cast a very powerful mind blocker spell on you, harmless but can prevent you from remembering anything… could turn you into a vegetable but other than that completely harmless" Star Swirl explained smiling nervously as she said the last bit a bit fast.

"Was it Nightmare" Pinkie asked worryingly to Luna.

"Yes Pinkie it was" Luna said "Nightmare must have been trying to distract us; she knows mind magic does not work on me. But why do it at all, she must have known it would only slow us down" Luna started to ponder this thought when Star Swirl stood next to Pinkie and began to speak.

"Mother is really was good with mind blocker magic, especially after her experience with father and his blue box, Its part of why she's always been immune to mind blocker magic" Star Swirl explained before turning to her mother. "Mother why don't we go back to the inner sanctuary, we might find information to find this Nightmare you speak of"

"We can track the curse" Luna shouted happily, "We can find Nightmare by tracking the curse back to the caster"

"You have got to be joking right" Star Swirl shouted surprised at her mother's suggestion "You know very well that tracking a curse is very dangerous"

"What's going on" Pinkie asked extremely confused.

"Pinkie my mother wants to track the curse you just had, and track it back to the original caster. But in order to do that she has to use a massive amount of magical energy, which if it becomes unstable at any point within the spell it could make a magical feedback which could make… make your head explode" Star Swirl said nervously scratching the back of her neck with a hoof.

"Oh my, why would any pony do that" Pinkie said concerned for her very safety.

"It's safer with more unicorns, but we have to find Nightmare quickly" Luna spoke up.

"No you're not doing it" Star Swirl shouted at her mother.

"What choice do we have" Luna shouted back "We have to destroy Nightmare Moon"

"Think about what you're saying mother, could you really harm an innocent pony, a friend to destroy this evil. Because if you can then you're not the mother I know and love" Star Swirl shouted at her mother.

Those last words hit Luna really hard, she stopped shouting and remained silent. "I'm sorry, I let my anger get the better of me, forgive me my daughter" she said a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Star Swirl looked at her mother, her own anger now long gone. "I'm sorry I should not have shouted and I forgive you" she moved to hug her mother. "But we can find another solution in the inner sanctuary"

"Your right" Luna said going into a deep hug with her daughter. The both of them smiled as they erased each other, but then Luna spoke. "Star Swirl" she asked.

"Yes mother" Star Swirl said looking up at her mother.

"Don't ever take that tone with me ever again, you're not too old to have a smack on the flank you know" Luna said with a stern smile, making Star Swirl laugh.

"Alright then mother, I promise never to take that tone with you again. Unless you plan on doing something crazy" Star Swirl joked gaining a laugh of Luna.

"Yay, every pony's happy again" Pinkie shouted, appearing besides the two pony's "I made forgive and make up cupcakes" Pinkie said showing Luna and Star Swirl two freshly made cupcakes.

Star Swirl looked at the cupcakes and then behind Pinkie, she somehow found an oven which was turned on and making more cupcakes. "Pinkie how did you" She tried to say but was interrupted by her mother.

"Don't, just don't question it" she said as Pinkie giggled and shoved the taste baked goods into their mouths, to which they happily ate down.

On the way to the inner sanctuary, Star Swirl was leading the three member group; Pinkie and Luna loosely following behind.

"Princess" Pinkie spoke up wanting to know something.

"Please Pinkie just call me Luna, like all my close friends do" Luna said giving Pinkie a small smile.

"Yay I'm your friend that's wonderful Luna" Pinkie said excited that she gained a friend "But I just have one or maybe two questions" Pinkie told Luna who was looking back at her.

"Of course Pinkie ask away"

"I'm just wondering but. Why is Twilights mind one big humongous library, I thought it would be like a dream" Pinkie said all in one go.

"We are not dream weaving Pinkie, we have entered Twilights sub-conscious. Dreams you can change things in, but within the Sub-conscious world it operates the same as reality. And the reason for the library well it's how Twilights mind structures itself" Luna explained getting a confused face from Pinkie "each pony have different minds and the mind stores memory's and feelings in different ways, Twilight stores things in a library which is why we see books with memory's on them"

"So I've got a library in my mind, oh does it have Daring Doo in it"

"No you don't understand, your sub-conscious could be different, the mind take things where used to. Too create our storage places for memories; for instance my sub-conscious is one big forest in the moon light, and my trees are just like these books" Luna explained.

"So my sub-conscious world could be anything" Pinkie asked in amazement.

"But normally ponies don't normally see their sub-conscious world; they can only see it through either a coma or a really powerful magic spell" Luna explained as she and Pinkie turned the corner. "The only reason I know mine is because of an unintentional accident with my husband" Luna spoke the last sentence with a deep heartbroken sigh. Pinkie did not ask why Luna sighed, but she sensed it was about something painful. Luna was just grateful Pinkie did not ask about it.

The rest of the journey was silent, neither Luna nor Pinkie talked as Star Swirl lead them to their destination. Soon a huge massive wooden double door appeared in-between the corridors of the library, Star Swirl just smiled as she turned around to look at her mother and Pinkie. "Welcome to the inner sanctuary, the homes of over fifty Unicorns and one me" Star Swirl spoke with pride before turning towards the door to open. She quickly used magic to open the massive doors they both swung open giving Pinkie and Luna a clear view inside. Pinkie saw that each Unicorn had a slightly different look, some had hats, some wore dresses and some had different colour manes. But what struck Pinkie as odd was that the fact that each and every Unicorn had the same mane style, the same cutie mark, and the same colour purple body fur. Pinkie shivered, but not knowing why. Pinkie was about to great every pony in the room unfortunately one purple Unicorn spotted them first.

"Oh no she's come back to finish us all off, every pony run for it" a purple unicorn shouted across the entire room filled with purple unicorns, so it was really unclear who shouted.

"Don't worry every pony I will protect you" a purple unicorn shouted from the crowd of purple unicorns, this one however was seen clearly as she jumped into the path of Luna, Pinkie and Star Swirl. The brave unicorn was wearing a suit of armour, purple in colour matching the unicorns own fur colour. It was clear to Luna that this pony was once a captain of the royal guard. "Get back you foul demons" she clearly shouted, her horn charging up with magical energy, "My magic will protect the innocents that reside here… now be gone with you" she stomped her hoof in a threatening way.

Star Swirl face hooved while she shook her head, "Captain Sparkling Shield stand down" she shouted, moving past Pinkie and her mother to face the captain.

"Star Swirl you're alive" Sparkling Shield said with genuine surprise her horn no longer glowing with magic. "Silver Starlight said you had been eaten by a monster of great pinkness"

"Well evidently not" Star Swirl said "Now let us in"

"I'm sorry Star Swirl" Sparkling Shield responded, her horn charging back up with magic "But you could be enthrals, of the black magic demon". Star Swirl just rolled her eyes as she moved in front of Sparkling Shield just so she could whack Sparkling Shield on the metal helmet getting a sharp yelp of pain from Sparkling Shield "ow… what was that for… that really hurt" she whined as her horn stopped glowing.

"One you just insulted my mother and my friend; secondly you still think you're the almighty defender of Equestria, and thirdly you're still not letting us in" Star Swirl spoke out to Sparkling Shield with an annoyed tone.

"But I am the almighty defender of Equestria, I single hoofingly defeated a hoard of Griffins for the might of Princess Celestia" Sparkling Shield shouted back at Star Swirl.

Star Swirl just moaned in annoyance "Please there hasn't been a Griffin hoard since the fall of the Griffin Empire, and that was way before your time. And there still scared of what Celestia would do to them if they even tried harming any of her subjects. You should have seen the last Griffin Emperors face when Celestia explained to him that he should dissolve his empire and turn it into a democracy, and she didn't ask… nicely"

"Alright, Alright I'll let you in". Sparkling Shield said defeated. "Only the real Star Swirl would know that" turning Sparkling Shield shouted to the shaking huddled mass of purple unicorns. "It's alright it's just the big mean uncaring Star Swirl" she shouted before getting another whack over the head from Star Swirl.

Once every pony had calmed down Star Swirl stood in front of the purple unicorns and shouted across "Every pony, I would like you to meet my mother" she shouted with pride as she pointed to Luna. Luna smiled at the attention while Pinkie waved enthusiastically to every pony as she stood next to Luna. Some ponies were nervous while others were accepting of the two new comers and Pinkie greeted them all with either a hoof bump or a big meaningful hug.

Once Pinkie greeted every pony she knew each and every name front and backwards. Some of the Unicorn ponies hoof bumped her, some just said hi, some went to hug her, but one pony gave Pinkie one big sloppy kiss, right on the lips; Much to the great amusement of a Unicorn pony with a pointy hat and cape, who Pinkie met next.

"Wow… that was intense" Pinkie said still recovering from the strange kiss, while observing the Unicorns pointy hat and cape. The hat was similar to Star Swirls except that this hat had gold stairs and moons patterns across the entire thing and that it did not have bells. Pinkie saw that the cape even had the same pattern to the hat.

"Yeah that's Passion Fruit for you" the unicorn pony said speaking with an old posh Canterlot accent. "She's always out there with the other mares"

"No she's not she's right there" Pinkie said pointing towards the pony who had just kissed her, who winked back at Pinkie.

The Unicorn pony just rolled her eyes in annoyance "Doesn't matter, you will understand it eventually"

"So what's you name" Pinkie asked eager to know the pony's name.

"I am the great and Powerful Lulamoon Twist" the purple unicorn said "No pony's magic rivals my own, in spectacular and magnificent magic shows"

"Oh please you only did one show" a nearby pony said over hearing Pinkie and Twist talking which in turn made Twist's eye twitch at the comment.

"True… I only did one show, that was more my big sisters thing, but my first show, was the best in all of Pony-Dom" Twist said trying to regain her pride.

"But I see show pony's nearly every week, how are you any different" Pinkie told Twist who just sneered.

"Amateurs, the lot of them… let me guess they were unicorns who just used their magic from their horns" she asked Pinkie with a prideful boast.

"Well, yea isn't that where magic comes from" Pinkie asked.

"Oh dear Pinkie, you insult me… an amateur will use magic from their horns, or try to cover their horns with a hat or… something… but a true master like me won't need to bother" Twist said standing on her hind hooves so she could pose, in a heroic show pony manner.

"Ooo" Pinkie said mystified.

Twist just laughed as she placed her two front hooves together. "Watch Pinkie as I do magic without a horn" she proudly said by pulling her hooves apart. Pinkie watched in amazement as a rainbow appeared between Twist's hooves, Pinkie just kept looking between the rainbow and Twist's unicorn horn. It wasn't glowing like normal when a unicorn used magic.

"How are you doing that?" Pinkie asked without a sense of irony or a knowing of the word. Pinkie was completely enthralled in her personal magic show.

Twist just smirked as she placed her hooves back together, and then once again pulling them apart with a blast of rainbow coloured confetti. "And that Pinkie is true master magic", Twist laughed as Pinkie rolled around in the confetti. "Only an amateur uses magic from their horn in a magic show"

"How did you do that" Pinkie asked.

"Magic to which took me and my sister many years of practice and trial and error to complete" Twist said smiling smugly.

"But how did you do it" Pinkie asked again.

"Now, now, now Pinkie a true master never reveals her secretes" Twist said proudly getting a disappointed moan from Pinkie.

"Pinkie where are you" Star Swirl shouted over the crowd of Unicorns

"Over here" Pinkie shouted jumping over the crowd and then freezing in mid-air so Star Swirl could find her.

"There you are Pinkie" Star Swirl shouted back "Mothers looking all over for you"

"Oh alright then, I'll be there in a second" Pinkie said falling back down to the solid ground.

"Oh while you're at it Pinkie, bring Lulamoon Twist with you, I need to speak to her for a moment" Star Swirl shouted before turning back to where she came from. Once Twist heard her name being called by Star Swirl she winced, like any child would do if they knew they were going to get a lecture about doing something wrong.

Eventually Pinkie was able to get to where Princess Luna and Star Swirl where sitting. Both ponies seemed to be talking about a serious matter; one witch troubled Luna deeply because as soon as Pinkie saw them Luna was already in deep thought. Star Swirl perked up when she saw Pinkie.

"Ah Pinkie there you are, mother needs to speak to you" Star Swirl told the pink pony, who just nodded and moved to sit next to Luna. "And you" Star Swirl said in an angry tone towards Lulamoon Twist who was at that moment trying to slip away. "We need to have a talk about you wearing my beard"

Once Star Swirl dragged Lulamoon Twist away, Luna began to speak to Pinkie. "Pinkie… I'm struggling to understand Nightmare's motives"

"What do you mean" Pinkie asked confused

"Nightmare… I thought I understood her" Luna said looking down at the solid floor. "Since we returned to Equestria, Nightmare has done things that don't make sense to me. First when we returned she did not attack Celestia, and now this. Using a memory blocker spell on you, and now for some reason attacking Twilight's forgotten personality's… it just does not make sense" Luna shouted frustrated. "It's like Nightmare Moon is a completely different pony from when she was on the moon".

Pinkie stayed quiet as Luna continued. "I don't even know where Nightmare Moon is" Luna cried, tears rolling down her face to the floor. "I can't even save my own daughter… I'm just… useless"

Pinkie moved down so that she could look Luna in the face. "You're not useless, no pony is useless" she told Luna "And you're doing everything you can do to stop this"

Luna looked up so she could see the face of Pinkie who was doing everything she could to make Luna happy and not give up. "But I am useless; my own daughter is paying for something she should never have been a part of, and I don't even know where to start to put it right". Luna cried looking back down to the ground.

"But that's why we're here right" Pinkie said sitting down in front of Luna. "To find a way to find Nightmare Moon and then to save Twilight from her evil clutches, and you got us here, not me nor Celestia… the only pony that allowed us to even get this far is you princess" Pinkie said trying everything to console Luna. "You're not the useless one, I am… I failed to protect my best friend… I didn't even pass my tests to become a watchful guardian over Twilight" Pinkie told the princess, sighing deeply as she continued. "The only reason I'm in Ponyville is because I'm a useless guard who can only bake and sing". A single tear dropped from Pinkie's eye to the floor. "I'm the useless one…no you"

Luna looked up, her sadness now gone to Pinkie, who was silently crying. Pinkie's mane had become less bouncy and messy; some of her mane was straightening out and darkening. "No Pinkie, without you I would not have had the courage to talk to Twilight in the library. Without you I would have been still crying after Nightmare Moon stole my daughter away. And now once again you helped me gain the strength to carry on once more" she said standing up with a new found strength. "And your coming with me Pinkie, to save my DAUGHTER" Luna shouted the last part before pulling Pinkie of the ground and into a friendly hug.

Pinkie really needed that hug. Her mane that was straightening was now returning back to its original messy bright state. She was about to say something but before she could even open her mouth to even speak loud screams of terror, where heard from the other end of the inner sanctuary, near to where Pinkie and Luna first entered the inner sanctuary. Luna and Pinkie quickly separated from the hug before running towards to torrents of screams.

In the centre of the room was a huge gigantic night time coloured cloud, in the centre of the cloud was Star Swirl, struggling to escape its grip on her. Surrounding the cloud were Lulamoon Twist and Sparkling Shield and many more Unicorns, each one trying desperately to save their leader Star Swirl form the massive cloud. The dark cloud lashed out at the many Unicorns who were powering powerful attack spells. Some Unicorns where smacked across the room into the bookshelf's for even attempting to harm it or save Star Swirl.

Lulamoon Twist was unlucky to have a tentacle of dark cloud wrap around her body, before it lifted her into the air to throw her at Sparkling Shield. Twist screamed as she was flung though the air straight into Sparkling Shield; who at the time was powering extremely powerful attack spells and was unable to prevent her crashing into her. As soon as Lulamoon Twist hit her, Sparkling Shield's spell misfired hitting the left door of the double door sending it off its metal bolt hinges and making it hit the ground with a thunderous thud.

"NIGHTMARE" Luna shouted at the cloud with extreme anger boiling anew within her; Pinkie was standing in an attack position right next to Luna, ready to launch herself at the cloud to aide her friends.

"MOTHER HELP ME" Star Swirl screamed shaking with every bone in her pony body. But as soon as Star Swirl screamed for help an electric shock passed through her, making her send out screams of pain before falling limp inside the dark could that was Nightmare Moon.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs.

The cloud mockingly laughed at Luna. "Temper, temper don't want to hurt the precious memory echo, now do we" Nightmare laughed while she lifted the motionless body of Star Swirl between her and Luna.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE" Luna screamed at Nightmare filled with anger.

Nightmare laughed before her cloud form started to move away leaving though the now half open double door. The cloud did not drop Star Swirl; in fact Nightmare Moon seemed to be taking her with her as she was leaving. Once out the door the cloud made a run for it along with Star Swirl, moving with tremendous speeds along the bookcases away from Luna and Pinkie.

Luna was quick to react. "Quickly Pinkie, after her" she shouted to Pinkie before she started to run as fast as her four legs would carry her, to chase Nightmare Moon though the Library. Pinkie swiftly followed Luna after Nightmare Moon, deep down hoping all the other personality's which were left behind were ok.


End file.
